Colección de Omakes
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Una leyenda que te mostrara una parte que no conocias sobre la guerra de los dioses.. y una diosa bastante cercana a la muerte. Los caballeros iran conociendo a unas amazonas algo extrañas...
1. Chapter 1

Cuentan que en el tiempo en que Zeus tomó el poder y el mando de los demás dioses, le otorgó cuerpo y poderes a cuatro espíritus para proteger los elementos y, a causa del consejo de su hija Atenea, los convirtió en deidades. 

El primer espíritu en nacer fue el del viento quien adoptó la forma de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos celeste. A pesar de parecer joven, era bastante sabia. Su temperamento se podía y, puede describirse en ocasiones como un tornado cuando se enoja, aunque al estar calmada es mas bien una brisa.

El segundo en nacer fue un hombre de cabellos negros, aunque por obra del destino "nació" ciego, aunque eso no le impedía en lo mas mínimo ver a través de su elemento: la tierra.

El espíritu del agua adoptó la forma de un pequeño niño de cabellos celestes y con unos ojos de un color azul profundo. Es caprichoso en ocasiones, como el flujo de un río, pero tranquilo a la vez.

Finalmente, el último elemento en tomar apariencia humana fue el fuego. Adoptó la forma de una mujer al igual que el viento, pero con la diferencia de que mientras la diosa de viento era tranquila casi siempre, la diosa de fuego era apasionada. Demostraba claramente su origen, no solo en sus cabellos pelirrojos y en su mirada de fuego... Sino también en su carácter.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que los elementos obtuvieran sus propias deidades, quienes al principio no tuvieron mayores problemas. A excepción de elegir sus propios nombres. Pero fue tan solo un pequeño tiempo... Puesto que pronto se decidieron: la deidad del viento empezó a llamarse Akanai. La del fuego, Vayu; El agua, Gigs y finalmente, la tierra, Koth. Ellos cuatro gobernaron en cierta forma los elementos. Pero la tranquilidad de sus vidas no duró mucho tiempo.

A causa de las rebeliones de los dioses contra Zeus, al principio de su reinado, se provocó el nacimiento de una nueva diosa llamada La Muerte. Como había nacido del odio, de la sangre derramada y del sentimiento de venganza... Ella empezó a provocar demasiadas muertes entre los mortales, pero no muertes comunes.. Estas eran devastadoras. Los humanos se peleaban entre ellos sin razón alguna, siempre enfurecidos por aquella deidad que por haber nacido de un sentimiento tan corrupto como es el odio... No sabía cual era su verdadero lugar... Era por ello que detestaba todo. Detestaba a los mortales, detestaba a los dioses... Pero más que nada, detestaba su propia existencia.

Cuando aquellas deidades de los elementos se enteraron a causa de sus propios protegidos lo que estaba ocurriendo, se ofendieron.

Aquella nueva diosa estaba corrompiendo sus preciados elementos. Pero se entristecieron al ver que no podían tomar el asunto... Atenea y Diana al notar como estos espíritus se daban por vencidos aún antes de luchar, les aconsejaron que fueran a hablar con su padre. Así lo hicieron.

Pero amarga fue la sorpresa al ver como el Padre de los dioses tenía dificultad con sus hermanos, quienes no querían aceptar los lugares que se les había encargado proteger. Hades detestaba el inframundo; y Poseidón decía que él debía gobernar los cielos. Nuevamente la esperanza los había abandonado.. Pero Hermes, famoso por su inteligencia volvió a aconsejarles diciéndoles que pidieran permiso para encargarse por ellos mismos.

Una vez más aceptaron el consejo, y nuevamente la esperanza volvió a inundarlos... Zeus les había dado el permiso de encargarse de aquella deidad que tanta pena les causaba... Además, él tampoco estaba muy contento, pero no podía desatender sus asuntos.

Las cuatro deidades de los elementos se reunieron en los dominios de Koth, uno de los pocos lugares que aun no habían sido afectado por aquella diosa vengativa. Sabían que no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a su enemiga, por lo que dedicaron un tiempo para saber qué o quién tendría la fuerza.

El viento exploraba en cierta forma los susurros y pensamientos en voz alta que pronunciaban algunos mortales.

El agua era la encargada de ver quien estaba libre de maldad y de ambición.

El fuego veía la valentía y la tierra la bondad de los mortales.

Pasó el tiempo durante el cual la diosa prácticamente se había hecho invencible. Los mortales la apodaron: Diosa de Muerte, porque por donde quiera que aparecía, solo dejaba desolación, guerra, muerte, soledad...

Pero finalmente los espíritus encontraron la forma de derrotarla. Un mortal que había sido entrenado para caballero, había convivido con algunos semidioses, incluso había viajado con algunos. Era una mujer que reunía todo lo que se necesitaba para vencer. Ya que la victoria podía ser obtenida por aquel que lograra ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella era. Es decir: bondad, humildad, y demás. Pero lo mas importante: sin ningún sentimiento en común con aquella deidad. La joven aceptó el deber. Su familia había muerto en una guerra.

La batalla fue dura, y agotadora. Pero al final... La mujer falleció. Había perdido según la deidad y como precio por esa derrota.. Se quedaría con su alma.

Pero Zeus intervino. A su lado estaba otra nueva deidad: había nacido de la esperanza de los mortales, de las lagrimas vertidas, no del odio. El Padre de los dioses estaba ofendido por la muerte de aquella joven, al parecer ella le rendía culto siempre. Incluso antes de la batalla, le había hechos sacrificios pidiéndole que le brindara la fuerza necesaria para afrontar tanto la derrota como la victoria.

La deidad de muerte se estremeció ante la presencia del tronante Zeus. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al observar que su tridente (pues ese era su símbolo) se quebró en dos partes para que luego aquellas partes se rompieran en varios fragmentos mas... Era orgullosa, pero sabía reconocer su derrota.

Los espíritus de los elementos pidieron permiso para castigar a la muerte por todo el dolor que causo, y les fue concedido su deseo.

No se sabe que sucedió con ella.. Pero cuenta una vieja leyenda que cuando una aldea es destruida, y solo sobrevive una pequeña niña... La infanta es aquella diosa de muerte que había renacido como mortal. La aldea siempre era destruida para evitar que su mente fuera contaminada en cierta forma, pero la niña siempre quedaba a cargo de uno de los elementos: el viento.

También cuenta la leyenda, que desde aquella batalla... Algunas mujeres que se pierden en los bosques aseguran haber visto un campamento en donde viven y entrenan unas amazonas... Pero que no viven en los árboles como aquellas que conoció Hércules... Sino que viven en cabañas y en el medio del campamento existen cuatro templos... Aunque claro... Nadie cree esto puesto que aquellas mujeres que cuentan siempre son mayores y han pasado una noche entera en el bosque. Seguramente, es un cuento...

**Ahora bien.. ¿Estás dispuesto a creer en esta leyenda y en las palabras de esta anciana? No te precipites en responder... Piénsalo... Tal vez, tu futuro depende de ello.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:**** Los primeros capítulos transcurren durante el tiempo en que los caballeros aun se encuentran en sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento. **

**Capitulo 1: Una separación y un encuentro**

Era una noche tranquila y pacifica. Todo el pueblo prácticamente ya estaba dormido, tan solo algunas posadas permanecían con sus puertas abiertas por si algún viajero decidía pasar la noche. Los bares estaban cerrados, de todas formas no había quien se quedara hasta aquella hora de la noche...

Pero la tranquilidad pronto terminaría... Unos gritos cortaron el silencio de la noche, logrando con ello despertar a varias personas... Unos cuantos al salir a mirar se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: un incendio en uno de los establos. Muchos intentaron apagarlo pero fue inútil... El fuego se había extendido a tal punto que el establo estaba perdido... Lo único que pudieron hacer fue salvar a los animales... Pero nadie se esperaba que esa noche... sería la última.

La noche que hasta entonces había estado estrellada de a poco se fue nublando; era tormenta. La noche se volvió más oscura que antes. La única luz que estaba alumbrando en esos momentos la aldea eran las llamas de los incendios que devoraban las casas dejando solo cenizas a su paso.

El sol apenas se asomaba entre algunas nubes como si estuviera de luto por algo. Entre el pasto y algunas flores se veía los rastros de la lluvia que había durado toda la noche. Era un día tranquilo y pacifico...

De entre los matorrales salió un niño, su rostro estaba sucio y se notaba asustado y sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza al observar un punto en especial: el lugar donde antes había estado el pueblo.

Cerca de donde comenzaba el bosque en sí se podía ver la figura de una mujer con un bulto en sus brazos. Al parecer no era una de las personas que habitaban en ese lugar porque no se notaba afectada de ninguna forma por el incendio o por las muertes de aquellos que padecieron bajo el fuego.

"Todo sucedió como dijeron... A excepción de una cosa... Pero se puede arreglar."- Murmuró como pensando para sí. Apenas terminó de hablar cuando el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza levantando parte de la tierra y tapando su figura... Al calmarse, la figura de la mujer había desaparecido.

--- - - - - -

Diez años después.

Era de mañana, la playa estaba calmada. No había nubes en el cielo por lo que el sol brillaba y calentaba el suelo. Apenas había algo de viento; en la arena se podía apreciar unas gaviotas que estaban peleando con unas ostras (mas bien... intentaban abrirlas) para conseguir su alimento pero su "trabajo" se ve interrumpido por unos gritos.

"¡No seas insolente! ¡Entrenaremos en esta isla hasta que aprendas a no desobedecerme!"- Gritó con fuerza una mujer de cabellos violetas y unos ojos verdes profundos.

"¡Pero no quiero! ¡Quiero regresar con mis compañeras! Además en este lugar hay muchos hombres..." – Murmuro una niña de unos 10 años, sus cabellos eran de un color anaranjado y sus ojos de igual color.

"Mejor, así aprenderás a ignorarlos durante una batalla."- Su voz sonaba dura pero también cargada de dulzura.

Ambas mujeres eran muy unidas. No importaba ahora lo que les depararía el futuro, sino el tiempo que se dedicaban a entrenar. Hacía tan solo un par de años atrás que se conocían y la pequeña había demostrado ser una de las más fuertes entre todas las aprendices...

Luego de unos minutos más de discusión entre alumna y maestra decidieron tomarse un descanso. La mayor tenía que arreglar unas cosas con el maestro principal de la isla: Albiore, pero antes de marcharse, le dio permiso a su discípula para poder pasear por esa parte de la isla aunque dejándole en claro que si traspasaba los limites impuestos... recibiría un castigo.

--- - - - - -

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras paseaba por la isla, finalmente había obtenido un descanso del arduo entrenamiento al que su maestro lo sometía junto a sus compañeros...

Se sentó en una de las rocas observando la playa, se podía observar como el horizonte el mar se fundía con el cielo... Se acostó observando el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado anunciando el final del día... Extrañaba a su hermano además de sentirse culpable... si no hubiera sido tan débil él no tendría que haber cambiado su destino... Suspiro con melancolía cerrando los ojos... Disfrutaba esa tranquilidad... Y la brisa marina le daba sueño... No paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido...

--- - - - - -

Estaba nerviosa... Su maestra expresamente le había dicho miles de veces que ni se atreviera a acercarse a los hombres o traspasar los limites... ¡Pero uno de ellos estaba ahí!

Asomo su cabeza con timidez por sobre la roca detrás de la cual se había escondido. . Había visto muchos jóvenes durante sus viajes a otros lugares para entrenar.. Pero nunca como él, tenía unos ojos tristes.. Observo como el joven suspiraba y se recostaba en la arena mientras susurraba algo... La brisa marina le llevo a sus oídos las palabras del muchacho... Era un nombre.

"¿Ikki? ¿Me pregunto si será algún pariente..?"- susurró pensando para ella misma.

Observó alrededor, quería acercarse y brindarle algo de consuelo... pero si su maestra se enteraba estaba frita. Se tranquilizo al no ver a nadie cerca y salió de su escondite y con suavidad se acerco para luego sentarse a un costado. ¡Se veía tan lindo dormido! Aunque era el primero que veía tan de cerca...

Sintió que algo le hacia cosquillas en la frente, además de que el sol se sentía menos fuerte que en sus brazos. Lentamente fue despertando de su sueño.. ¡Sentía como si hubiera estado dormido por horas! Estaba seguro que solo habían sido unos minutos.. Abrió con pesadez los ojos para descubrir que o quien le estaba tapando el sol.. Seguramente era June, era como su hermanita menor.. Pero al abrir completamente los ojos se encontró con una chica que definitivamente NO era June... Esa chica tenia el cabello mas largo, hasta por debajo de los hombros y de un color anaranjado... el mismo color que sus ojos.

¿Quién era esa chica? Había estado varios años en esa isla, exactamente tres años y nunca la había visto, además de que no había nadie mas en esa isla además de sus compañeros y de su maestro.. entonces.. ¿Cómo era posible?

"¿Quién..?" – empezó a preguntar pero la pregunta murió en el aire.

"Soy Atalaya, una aprendiz del viento."- Le contexto sonriendo inocente. Le gustaba la expresión de confusión que aparecía en el chico por lo que se sentó a su lado.

"¿Existe una armadura del viento?"- preguntó incrédulo ante lo que la chica asintió

"No me has dicho como te llamas... "– le reclamó antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando.

"Es cierto.. Que despistado."- se disculpo el joven.- "Me llamo Shun y soy aspirante a la armadura de Andrómeda."

Ambos se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro, como si fuera un premio después de haber pasado por muchas pruebas para llegar hasta donde estaban, ninguno le presto atención al tiempo. Simplemente conversaban sobre sus entrenamientos y de vez en cuando criticaban a sus maestros por que los hacían trabajar demás..

Pero nada dura para siempre, y cuando la noche los había alcanzado, Atalaya se puso de pie al ver la primera estrella de un solo salto.. Al parecer estaba nerviosa.

"¿Sucede algo?" – el también se levantó algo confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

"¡Si! Mi maestra me castigara muy fuerte por no haber regresado antes de que oscurezca."- fue su excusa, se la veía algo preocupada pero al ver la expresión de su acompañante le dedico una sonrisa. "Lo siento, debo irme, mi maestra es MUY estricta"

"Te entiendo, bueno.. ¿Qué te parece si..?"- dudo un poco pero finalmente se decidió, le agradaba esa chica.- ¿Qué te parece si.. nos volvemos a ver.. mañana?

"¿En serio?"- el chico asintió.- "¡Me encantaría! Nos encontraremos aquí, en el mismo lugar."

Los dos chicos hicieron el pacto de encontrarse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido.. Los encuentros se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes hasta convertirse en una tradición, sus maestros ya sospechaban de esas escapadas pero no lo tomaban en serio.

Lo único que molestaba a Atalaya era que sabía que algún día tendría que marcharse de aquella isla y no sabía si volvería a ver a ese muchacho que tanto le agradaba... Pero se había prometido algo a ella misma luego de la semana de los encuentros.. Disfrutaría cada visita y cada juego que compartiera con aquel futuro caballero, y cuando llegara el día que uno de los dos debiera marcharse, lo aceptaría.

--- - - - - ---- - - -

Hasta aquí.. Pido disculpas por la demora en salir este capitulo, pero he tenido muchos trabajos que hacer y no he tenido tiempo de completar este capitulo. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias para el próximo capitulo! Si no tengo al menos 3 comentarios.. no hago el siguiente nn Hasta el capitulo siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen son solo míos durante las horas de sueño y de delirio como el escribir esta historia. Las distintas temporadas de televisión, los ovas y Hades le pertenecen por completo a Kurumada para desgracia mía. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno a los caballeros del zodiaco es mi autoría así que... no los tomen a menos que me paguen por ellos nn

**Advertencia:** Todo este capitulo transcurre durante el segundo año de entrenamiento de Shun en la Isla Andrómeda. Saquen la cuenta.

"..." Diálogos

... Pensamientos

Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 2**

**Lluvia, flores y una disculpa**

El día estaba nublado, era un alivio para esos días en los cuales simplemente era insoportable la temperatura de 50º grados... Un total infierno, a pesar de ello todos los que entrenaban en aquella isla ya estaban acostumbrados... Bueno, todos menos cierta joven de cabellos anaranjados que agradecía que por lo menos tenía un lugar donde poder meterse al agua y refrescarse, a pesar que en esa ocasión simplemente estaba observando el agua bastante agitada, según ella... Poseidón debía de estar algo nervioso.

¿Hace cuanto lo conozco? ¿un par de meses? Hubiera sido lindo conocerlo en otras circunstancias.. ¿me pregunto sí su hermano también será igual de pacifista que Shun...? la chica levanto su mirada al cielo, a pesar de que no había sol se notaba el calor. Tenía suerte, había aprendido a controlar los vientos y por lo tanto siempre había un aire fresco a su alrededor. Ya se le hizo tarde.. Y no tardara en llover... Nunca se tarda...

Estaba tremendamente atrasado, sabía que ella iba a estar furiosa o decepcionada si tenía suerte.. Pero no era su culpa, sus compañeros nuevamente lo habían retado a un pequeño combate, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con las batallas. Solo quería ganar la armadura para regresar con su hermano... ¿En verdad quería regresar? Eso significaría que ya no la volvería a ver... Se sentía tan bien estando con ella..

Abrió los ojos ya que los tenía cerrados por haber estado descansando.. lo que provoco que se le hiciera tarde. A su lado estaba esa joven que siempre cuidaba de el, le debía mucho. Ella estaba durmiendo de modo que aprovecho para levantarse haciendo a un lado las sabanas que lo cubrían.

El chico con cuidado dejó la habitación sin hacer ruidos para no despertar a su amiga, para luego salir corriendo debajo de la lluvia para llegar al lugar del encuentro. Hace casi seis meses que siempre a la misma hora, se encontraba con aquella muchacha, nunca faltaba... Aunque ese día fue la excepción. Se detuvo solo a recoger unas pequeñas flores. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llego al lugar agitado y completamente mojado de pies a cabeza.

"Espero.. que.. me perdones.. por.. llegar..tarde.."- se disculpo con la voz entrecortada.. No tenía aliento, la lluvia mas el cansancio por el entrenamiento era mucho.

"Esta bien."- le sonrió la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en una roca... Ella también estaba empapada a causa de la tormenta que se había desatado hacia unos momentos.- "Creí... que no llegarías mas."- le dijo en tono de reproche.

"Lo siento.. Pero te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. Acuérdate que te prometí encontrarnos en este mismo lugar a la misma hora de siempre."- se defendió mientras se sentaba a su lado sin mirarla, sabía que si lo hacia se sentiría nervioso.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, pero no porque no quisieran hablar, sino porque sabían que no se necesitaban palabras. Así era desde siempre, la chica siempre sabía si se atrasaba o si le pasaba algo aun antes de que el chico dijera algo o incluso si el no se lo decía, ella lo sabía.

Pasados unos minutos, ella fue quien rompió el silencio que ya era parte de sus encuentros.

"Últimamente se han escuchado muchas veces un susurro llamándote. Y hay otro rumor en el aire... Como un sollozo."- comentó la chica mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

"¿Un susurro llamándome? ¿sollozos?"- Le preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo aun con las flores en las manos. Aun no encontraba el momento de dárselas.- "Quizás haya sido June... Y el sollozo.. No lo se.. "

"No. Es de un chico.. Y el sollozo... Es mas lejano. Puedo escucharlo por las noches cuando se es mas fuerte y hay mas viento."

"¿Acaso el viento te habla?" – su tono no era de burla, mas bien curiosidad y algo de picardía.. Como bromeando.

"Si".- contestó para su sorpresa. Observó el rostro de su amigo y le sonríe- "Te lo dije Shun, no aspiro a ser caballero femenino. Aspiro a ser una guardiana elemental."

"Pero Atalaya... Llevo dos años mas que tu en esta isla y mi maestro nunca me ha hablado o comentado de esas guardianas que tu siempre mencionas... "– comentó algo pensativo pero noto que sus palabras habían puesto algo triste a su amiga.- "No te sientas mal.. No lo dije por que no te creyera.. "– intento arreglar pero al ver que no lograba nada le coloco las flores cerca.

Atalaya parecía que iba a decir algo luego de aceptar las flores.. Pero de repente un fuerte viento envolvió a ambos como separándolos de momento. Fue suficiente para que ella se levantara de inmediato algo asustada.

"Será mejor que me vaya, mi maestra debe de estar furiosa.. Además esta lloviendo y.. Es mejor no salir.. Podríamos enfermarnos.."- empieza a murmurar la chica.

"Hey, hey.. Tranquila."- le dice mientras la toma de los brazos para calmarla.- "No se enfadara.. Además, si vamos a servir a alguien debemos de soportar cualquier cosa.. "- al ver que Atalaya iba a replicar, shun le sonríe haciendo que un leve sonrojo aparezca en las mejillas de su amiga.- "Y eso incluye una llovizna como esta. Vamos.. hemos tenidos peores tiempos"

"Si.. Pero.. Es que.. No lo entiendes.. "- apartó la mirada para que no viera el rubor en sus mejillas.- "Pronto.. me iré. Es mi último año en esta isla"

Él bajo la mirada pero en vez de soltarla la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo, al escuchar esa noticia.. se sintió triste. En verdad la iba a extrañar.

Lentamente se separaron y antes de hacerlo totalmente, Atalaya le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe. El solo hecho de que la hubiera abrazado, había bastado para reconfortarla

"Gracias.. Por las flores. Serán mis favoritas a partir de hoy. Ya debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.. " Le dice antes de separarse y echar a correr.

"De nada." Respondió mientras veía a la pelinaranja correr a lo lejos bajo la lluvia.

Fin del Omake.

Nota autora: Son pequeñas historias sobre lo sucedido mientras Shun y Atalaya estuvieron juntos en la isla.. Duraran un poco mas, pero les adelanto que los demás (después del tercero) serán de otro modo. Espero que les guste.. y que me perdonen. Si no lo cortaba acá no lo terminaba nunca.

¡¡Denme ideas para el siguiente omake! Espero sus review..


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen son solo míos durante las horas de sueño y de delirio como el escribir esta historia. Las distintas temporadas de televisión, los ovas y Hades le pertenecen por completo a Kurumada para desgracia mía. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno a los caballeros del zodiaco es de mi autoría así que... no los tomen a menos que me paguen por ellos nn

**Capitulo dedicado a Manquehuito**

**Advertencia:** El capítulo transcurre al principio durante

"..." Diálogos

... Pensamientos

OoooOoooOooo Cambio de escena

_Cursiva _Recuerdos.

Capitulo 3

La despedida

_Finalmente había llegado el día. Tal como se sentían ambos, así sentían el día. No querían despedirse. Era muy triste que después de tanto tiempo de verse y acostumbrarse el uno al otro, ahora debían separarse. Sus maestros les habían dado una semana para que, al menos, pasaran sus últimos días juntos, los dos estaban al corriente de los encuentros diarios de los jóvenes._

_Se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido, él sentado sobre el suelo y ella parada sobre una roca, sintiendo como la brisa movía su cabello, el cual durante todo ese tiempo había mantenido largo. Ninguno decía nada, no era necesario._

"_No quiero irme... No solo por la isla... También porque... yo..." Ella fue quien rompió el silencio entre los dos... Aparentemente nerviosa, pero el chico al parecer no se dio cuenta._

"_¿Hay algo más por lo cual no quieras irte?" Preguntó como si se conocieran desde hace mucho... Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, no quería que se fuera. Se había vuelto alguien importante para él._

"_Hai... Tengo miedo... Sé lo que sucederá dentro de poco... Y no quiero... No quiero volver a estar sola... "Le comentó con voz suave mientras bajaba la mirada, el aspirante a caballero la observo curioso "Es que... No sabría explicártelo... Pero... Para recibir mi armadura... Debo... Pasar por una ceremonia... Para demostrar... Si soy digna... "_

"_Seguramente la pasaras... Además, no estarás sola, ¿no me habías comentado acerca de tus amigas? ¿Qué hay con ellas?" Al ver que su amiga seguía mirando el suelo se levantó "Vamos... No estés triste que sino yo también me pondré mal." Mientras lo decía pasaba una mano por el hombro de la chica para acercarla y abrazarla, provocando con ello un ligero sonrojo en ella._

"_Tienes razón... No estaré sola... Pero, te extrañaré. No creo que nos volvamos a ver..."_

"_Estas equivocada." La interrumpió con una expresión algo seria. "Ni bien obtenga mi armadura y me reúna con mi hermano en Japón... Te buscaré. Ya veras que nos volveremos a ver." Dijo con determinación el joven logrando que su amiga sonriera._

_En ese momento ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente... Y sus rostros (ambos algo sonrojados) empezaron a acercarse hasta que..._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"¡ATALAYA! LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ" Se escucho un grito muy cercano desgraciadamente para ella...

Una joven que estaba algo dormida empezó a despertar. Miró a quien la había despertado. No era nada más ni nada menos que su maestra quien la miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Se levantó sin ganas, últimamente estaba recordando mucho de su pasado y de ese joven aprendiz de caballero. Seguramente la habría olvidado, de modo que no estaba segura de querer recordar.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir en unos momentos así? Estamos a dos días de la ceremonia y tu duermes hasta tarde..." La retó mientras observaba a su alumna cambiarse sus ropas por su vestimenta de entrenamiento.

En realidad... No estaba preocupada, sabía que ella estaba lista y lo había demostrado siempre. Era ella misma quien no estaba lista para afrontar lo que sucedería luego de la ceremonia. Atalaya era una joven bonita, siempre llevaba suelto su cabello anaranjado o en una cola. No se lo merecía.

Maiya, la maestra de Atalaya, se le quedo observando unos momentos con una expresión algo difícil de adivinar. Cuando la joven la miró y le preguntó que pasaba, Maiya simplemente volvió a colocar su mascara de frialdad y dijo que la esperaba afuera. No podía darse el lujo, aunque antes la había tratado como si fuera una madre... Desde hace un tiempo había empezado a tratarla más fríamente. No quería que sufriera. No lo deseaba. Era injusto y lo sabía porque ella pasó por lo mismo... Pero eran las reglas.

Una vez afuera de la cabaña se quedo observando unos momentos el cielo, iba a llover... Cuando su aprendiz salió también lo noto, pero al instante hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"¿Qué sucede Atalaya?" le pregunto

"Creo que... Cerca de las montañas alguien inicio un fuego... Y se siente una presencia... Una cálida y..." La chica trago saliva... reconoció ese segundo cosmos enseguida. Era el de aquel chico de sus recuerdos... "Y la de un caballero... "Terminó por decir. No quería descubrirse.

"Ah si. Olvide mencionarte que Atenea esta cerca, antes no la sentías por la protección del campamento. Pero como ahora esta en nuestros dominios… "

"¿Y que hace una diosa como ella fuera de su santuario?" Pregunto algo extrañada la chica mientras miraba hacia la dirección en donde se sentían las energías batallar.

"Su santuario esta corrupto." Se escucho la voz de una mujer algo adulta a las espaldas de ambas. Atalaya dio un pequeño respigo y sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, ¡como odiaba cuando aparecía de ese modo!

"¿Um? Supuse que algo así debe ser, Akanai se mostraba algo inquieta." Respondió Maiya sin inmutarse.

La joven miraba a ambas mujeres conversar, en realidad no tenía ganas de quedarse allí y solo observar. Quería ir y ver la batalla. Solo había visto entrenamientos y acompañado a la ciudad a su maestra cuando debían buscar algunos materiales para sus compañeras (el que ellas vivieran aisladas de la civilización no les impedía tener contacto ocasionalmente… Era una pena que solo hasta aprobar su examen podría ir y conocer a fondo la ciudad.)

"Atalaya... ¿Adonde crees que vas? ¿No se supone que deberías ir con tu maestra para entrenar?"

"¡Pero Weiss!" Protestó al verse atrapada por la mujer pelirroja al intentar escapar. "¡Quiero ver la batalla! Hasta ahora nunca he visto a un caballero pelear... ¡Por favor!"

"No Atalaya, es muy peligroso. ¿Además para qué demonios quieres ver a un caballero pelear? No lo necesitas"

"Pero maestra, ¡quiero verlos! ¡Además tengo curiosidad por saber como es la diosa de esta generación! María dice que la Diosa Atenea tuvo un atento de asesinato hace 13 años y que corre el rumor de que uno de sus santos fue quien la secuestro y…"

"¡Silencio!"

Atalaya enmudeció de pronto y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en actitud de niña regañada. ¡Nuevamente había hecho enojar a su maestra! No era la primera vez… Y tampoco sería la última. No aprendía la lección…Siempre hablaba demás.

"Una guardiana nunca dice mas de lo que quiere hacer. Deberías sabértelo de memoria Atalaya. Por esto mismo te separamos de tus amigas cuando eras más joven…"

Weiss miró con seriedad a Atalaya, esa joven tenía un buen futuro por delante, estaba segura de ella. Y sabía que la vería convertirse en una fuerte Guardiana, pero no le preocupaba eso… ¡Le preocupaba que nunca supiera comportarse como tal! En especial en momentos importantes o que requerían mas ceremonia… Era culpa de Maiya que siempre le dio cierta libertad.

Observo a ambas chicas discutir sobre como debía comportarse una guardiana (un discurso que Atalaya conocía muy bien a estas alturas de su vida), hasta que de pronto escucho algo que nunca pensó que su compañera diría.

"Puedes ir a observar la pelea… Tienes mi permiso" Comentó la mujer de cabellos lilas.

"¡¿En serio?!" gritaron al mismo tiempo Atalaya y Weiss, aunque la primera por asombro y la segunda por incredulidad.

"¡¿En serio puedo ir maestra?!"

"Si… Pero regresaras ni bien termine la batalla."

"¡Claro que lo haré!"

Sin esperar más la chica salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde había sentido las energías pelear y que todavía peleaban. Dejó atrás a ambas guardianas que la observaron desaparecer. La pelirroja suspira con pesadez antes de encerar a la pelila.

"¿Por qué la dejaste ir? No está permitido y lo sabes." La reprendió con suavidad.

"Se acerca el ritual… Después ya no será la misma. Deja que disfrute estos momentos… " Le dijo con suavidad.

"Es cierto… Es la ley. Si quiere ser guardiana debe derrotarte…"

"Física y mentalmente." Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. "Pero, me preocupa mas… que luego ya no pueda estar para cuidarla…

"Descuida." Weiss le coloco una mano en el hombro haciendo que esta la mire algo desconcertada. "Yo la cuidare por ti. A fin de cuentas, yo no tengo ninguna aprendiz."

"Feh… Siempre asustas a las tuyas y terminan abandonando. A la última chiquilla prácticamente tuvimos que dejarla en Grecia a cuidado de Atenea."

"Ahora que la mencionas, ¿te has enterado de los problemas en su santuario? Esa diosa no sabe mantener a sus caballeros bajo control…"

"No seas tan dura, todavía esta el rumor de que la princesa no se encuentra en el santuario."

"Es cierto… Aun así creo que esta mal de su parte."

"Si tu lo dices…." Terminó por decir con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban el cielo se empezó a cubrir de nubes anunciando una inminente lluvia. Al darse cuenta de ello se despidieron y cada uno regreso a su labor. Solo eran cuatro guardianas principales, por eso cada una estaba encargada de cuidar un sector del campamento, debían de reunir a las jóvenes aprendices de guerreras para llevarlas a las cabañas.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

En un templo cuatro figuras transparentes estaban reunidas observando una especie de ventana que no daba a ningún lado por estar cerrada. Pero esa situación no duro mucho tiempo, ya que empezó a brillar para luego mostrar la imagen de Atalaya observando una pelea de caballeros, aunque había algo extraño en la muchacha, su sombra se dividía en dos.

"Nuevamente ha regresado. ¿Qué haremos?" – preguntó la figura mas pequeña, su voz era algo suave y susurrante, recordaba muy fácilmente al murmullo de un arroyo.

"Yo digo que tenemos que terminar este ciclo; todo en esta época esta mal. Las guerras santas comenzaran y Atenea hace poco que sabe quien es."- comentó una de las figuras con forma de mujer, su voz sonaba como el crepitar de un fuego.

"No podemos intervenir. Pero el ciclo terminará a su tiempo y cuando debe ser. Solo podemos tener paciencia."- habló la segunda mujer. Su voz también era un murmullo, podía comprarse con el silbido del viento entre los árboles.

"Si. Todo se dará a su tiempo. Aun así tenemos que avisar al Señor de los Dioses…"- volvió a hablar la primera mujer.

"Vayu, Gigs, deben ser pacientes. Todavía no es tiempo de avisar sobre lo que ocurrirá ya que no somos quienes para saber el futuro. Solo las moiras pueden saber lo que sucederá."

"Tienes razón. Nos estamos adelantando. Además a veces las profecías se equivocan. Ahora solo podemos esperar y rezar por lo mejor. Y rogar..."

"Debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien. No perdamos las esperanzas. Pero mientras… Gigs, Poseidon esta despertando. Creo que es tiempo que quites el agua de su templo"

"Pensé que ya estaba despierto hace tiempo…" Replicó el más joven de cabellos que parecían confundirse con el agua.

"Si, es cierto. El dios de los mares ha estado despierto desde que la otra cara de géminis lo despertó. Atenea tendrá problemas en su momento." Habló la mujer llamada Vayu.

"Compañeros… Es hora de descansar y mudarnos. Akanai, manda a llamar a tu joven protegida. Hay hombres cercas y no podemos permitir que nos encuentren. Ustedes dos también manden a llamar a sus aspirantes." Anunció el unico hombre del grupo, ya que el otro joven tenía la apariencia de un niño.

"De acuerdo." Asintieron los otros tres.

Cuando desaparecieron, cada uno lo hizo a su manera. La mujer llamada Vayu fue envuelta en lenguas de fuego, que surgieron de la nada y se volvió parte de ellas. El cuerpo del más joven, se fue volviendo transparente, hasta volverse una fina cortina de agua que luego se evaporo. El hombre mayor, que había dado la orden de mandar a llamar a los aprendices, fue envuelto por las ramas de una planta que empezó a crecer desde el piso y luego desaparecer en ella. La última mujer simplemente observo las velas, que habían estado iluminando el recinto, las cuales de repente se apagaron a causa de una ventisca que salió de la nada ya que el lugar estaba completamente cerrado.

Para cuando las velas volvieron a prenderse… Solo había en el lugar cuatro estatuas donde habían estado esos seres. Cada una tenía una inscripción donde se podían leer "Agua" "Fuego" "Viento" y "Tierra".

Cuatro espíritus que representaban los elementos que dominaban la tierra aparte de la luz. Los mismos cuatro espíritus a los cuales el Señor de los Dioses al principio de su reinado había dado vida gracias al consejo de su hija Atenea.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Nota autora: Quise terminar este capitulo para poder subirlo pronto. Espero que cumpla sus expectativas. Perdon por tardarme tanto pero he estado tan ocupada con la facultad que apenas he tiempo de completar este. Cualquier duda o critica es bienvenida (siempre y cuando esta ultima sea civilizada). Nos vemos en el próximo. Espero tenerlo antes de fin de año.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen son solo míos durante las horas de sueño y de delirio como el escribir esta historia.

Nuevamente se lo dedico a Manequehuito por ser tan paciente… Ojala que lo disfrutes

"..." Diálogos

... Pensamientos

OoooOoooOooo Cambio de escena

_Cursiva _Recuerdos.

Capitulo 4

Ojos y lágrimas. 

Le habían permitido ir a esa batalla… Pero no esperaba verlo en ese estado. Parecía otra persona. Se acerco con cuidado de no ser detectada por el joven de cabellos azules que estaba batallando contra el caballero que se proclamaba dueño del Fuego. Si Vayu se enteraba… Ese caballero no lograría hacer ni una chispa. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por cosas triviales y debía prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando estuvo cerca de esa persona, su mirada que hasta entonces solo evocaba curiosidad y algo de diversión, cambio por una totalmente triste y preocupada.

Pasó con suavidad su mano por su mejilla blanca. Estaba lastimado, pero no era grave. Sabía que estaría bien porque había visto a su hermano salvarlo. Sonrió para sí misma mientras lo miraba y una suave brisa fresca los envolvía.

Finalmente estaba tranquila. Se había convertido en un gran caballero, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que en un futuro, algo terrible sucedería. Lentamente se acerco y lo abrazó con suavidad sintiendo ese aroma que lo distinguía. No solo eso, también su presencia.

Al parecer él también sintió su presencia ya que con pesadez empezó a abrir los ojos y lo que vio fue que alguien lo abrazaba. Reconocería ese color de cabello en cualquier lugar. Aun en el centro de Tokio. Era _ella._

"¿Estoy… soñando… o estoy...despierto? Tú dime... Dama del viento…" Murmuró con suavidad mientras le acariciaba un poco el cabello.

"¿Ahora eres bromista Andrómeda en vez de caballero?" Le pregunto divertida por el apodo y se separo con suavidad de él para verlo. "No sueñas Shun... Estas despierto."

"Que bueno… Ya soñé por muchos años… Aunque nunca con verte así… Por Zeus… Siempre imagine… Que nos reencontraríamos dentro de la ciudad de Japon o... En Grecia. No... Por aquí." Comentó algo desilusionado.

Era cierto. Él siempre espero para volver a verla. El tiempo que pasaron juntos de niños jamás lo olvidaría. Siempre se imaginó diversas situaciones en que la volvía a ver, pero en ninguna de ellas pensó estar con su armadura y en medio de una batalla... Eso nunca. No quería que lo viera pelear… No es que se avergonzara… Sino que odiaba las batallas. No le parecía un lugar ideal para un reencuentro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación. ¡Había estado en una batalla! ¡Casi lo matan si no fuera porque su hermano lo salvo! ¡Ikky, él debería de estar…!

"Tranquilízate… El Fénix estará bien." Le dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras que el chico de cabellera verde la veía extrañado.

"¿Cómo supiste…?"

"¿Qué él era el Fénix?" Terminó la oración y su amigo asintió. "El fuego es amigo del aire. Además… La guardiana que custodia el fuego me lo dijo."

"Ya veo…" Dijo luego de unos momentos. Era algo confuso, siempre lo era hablar con ella.

Ambos se quedaron observándose mutuamente unos momentos. Viendo las facciones ya crecidas, los cambios sufridos en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado separados. Tantos años… Y ambos seguían casi igual.

Él, era mas seguro de su mismo. Se notaba en su mirada, sus expresiones, incluso en su propia presencia. En cambio ella… Parecía tener la misma personalidad juguetona que antaño, pero al mismo tiempo un semblante amable y su sonrisa cariñosa estaban presentes en su rostro. No había cambiado absolutamente nada, bueno, excepto que ahora era mas madura. Sus facciones, antes que recordaban a una niña algo regordeta… Ahora se habían suavizado y esas mismas facciones ahora la hacían ver como una mujer adulta.

Se quedaron mirando y observando durante unos momentos mas. Todo a su alrededor estaba demás en ese momento, como si fuera un intruso el mismo mundo. Atalaya con suavidad le sonrió de una forma dulce que lo hizo ruborizar muy levemente. Ya no eran unos niños. Ahora eran adultos.

En ese instante… El peso de sus responsabilidades rompió el momento. Él estaba atado a una diosa que aun no estaba lista para su verdadera batalla. Y ella… No tenía una diosa conocida ni por los griegos ni por los romanos. Simplemente eran deidades que siempre estaban, pero no eran reconocidos.

"Será mejor que me marche. Tu hermano esta por darle el final a la pelea… Y no deben verme aquí." Respondió con cierta tristeza

"Pero… ¿Te volveré a ver?" preguntó escondiendo el temor en su voz.

No podía aceptarlo. Tantos años separados y cuando finalmente se encontraban… Debían volver a separarse. No era justo. Tomó una decisión: cuando terminara su obligación y Atenea estuviera nuevamente como dueña de su propio santuario.

"Quizás…" Fue la respuesta de la joven, aunque no sonrió. "En unos días... Tendré una batalla que decidirá mi futuro. Si fallo… Nunca más podré salir del campamento y me convertiré en un soldado. Una vigía…"

Ese era el destino para aquellas aspirantes a guardianas. Solo tenían una oportunidad para demostrar que son capaces y lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser una guardiana elemental. Tal y como en la leyenda se mencionaba, ella había muerto en una batalla.

"Debo irme… No puedo seguir aquí." Al ver que su amigo iba a protestar se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente mientras una suave brisa los envolvía. "Ten fe y se fuerte. Vendrán tiempos difíciles… Pero se que tu luz triunfara al final." Terminó diciendo con suavidad mientras se separaba.

El muchacho no pudo protestar. Y si lo intentó, la protesta murió en sus labios al sentir que un calor suave lo obligaba a volver a dormir mientras veía a su joven amiga alejarse. En verdad… No olvidaría ese encuentro. No podría… Luego analizaría con mayor detalle lo que le había dicho… Ahora, solo importaba dormir.

La joven desapareció luego de unos momentos, para reaparecer encima de un árbol mirando como otros caballeros se acercaban luego que el hermano de su amigo lo encontrara. Sonrió para si misma. Estaba tranquila, él no estaba solo. Y eso era importante. Lamentablemente, no estaba segura de que volviera a verlo. Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla.

El día estaba cerca… Su destino sería sellado y ni el mismo Zeus lograría cambiarlo. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios mientras elevaba sus ojos al cielo. Frunció el ceño, antes no estaba nublado. No le gustaban las lluvias… No desde aquel día que… Negó con la cabeza. Había jurado no volver a pensar en ello.

"¡Atalaya! ¡Vayámonos niña malcriada! ¡No te esperare todo el día aquí!" Era la voz de su maestra.

Dio una última mirada hacia donde estaban los caballeros y sonrió levemente al ver a la Diosa Atenea.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Finalmente había llegado el día. Varias energías se sentían molestas ya que la energía vital de la diosa de la sabiduría se sentía tan débil como si estuviera a punto de morir. Pero sabían que estaría bien.

El lugar escogido para la ceremonia era dentro del círculo creado por los templos del campamento y de las cabañas. Curiosamente ese día estaba hermoso. El sol no estaba fuerte pero tampoco hacía frío. Estaba ideal. Una brisa envolvía el campo y ambas mujeres estaban en el medio mirándose mutuamente.

Se sentía extraña. Ella la había cuidado desde que tenía memoria. Como si fuera su madre, pero al mismo tiempo la había instruido con tanta dureza y seriedad… Que siempre temió ese momento. Pero no era momento de tener miedo ni de arrepentirse. Solo quedaba una opción: luchar y aceptar lo que fuera que pasara.

Tenía una mirada seria, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Cualquier persona que la viera diría que no le importaba lo que sucediera de ahí en adelante…. Y cuan equivocada estaría. Era una forma de hacerlo más fácil. Su discípula estaba lista para esta ceremonia y para vencer. Pero de vencer… Daría su propia mano y su cabello para que no perdiera su sonrisa. Ella, Maiya, sabía como se sentía después pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Una especie de remolino apareció y una figura transparente de mujer apareció. Su mirada no decía nada, salvo que estaba triste por lo que sucedería.

"Pueden empezar. Recuerden las reglas" Empezó a hablar con una voz tan suave como lo sería una brisa y tan calida como un viento de verano. "Si tu Atalaya pierdes, serás una vigía para siempre. No tendrás derecho absoluto a volver a reclamar a Aya, la espada del viento."

"Si mi señora. Y acepto los términos." Bajó la mirada en señal de respeto.

"Y tu Maiya, si tu discípula te gana…. Deberás aceptar tu derrota y entregar tu vida. La vida de una guardiana es efímera. Tienen mi bendición y la de mis hermanos para usar todos los elementos durante la batalla. Empiecen."

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron contra la otra para empezar una batalla al mismo instante en que unas nubes cubren el sol y empieza una lluvia. Era doloroso ver a aquellas mujeres que días antes parecían madre e hija discutir por tonterías, al mismo tiempo que mantenían una relación de maestra- alumna.

Los animales se refugiaron en sus "hogares" a causa de la lluvia. Sabían lo que sucedía, y no querían saber, ni ser testigos de aquello. Eran animales… Pero eran parte de la naturaleza y ellas siempre estuvieron conectadas. Unas ardillas se refugiaron en el hueco de un árbol… Lo cual no fue algo astuto, ya que ni bien ingresaron… Un rayo cayó en ese lugar destrozándolo.

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía eso en el bosque, dentro del campamento el cuerpo de una mujer caía al suelo bastante lastimada, tenía una herida profunda en el estomago. Había sido una batalla muy dura y reñida. Quizás no duro tanto como ella esperaba… Pero al fin y al cabo, estaba orgullosa. Orgullosa de que finalmente su aprendiz se convertiría en su sucesora. Se quedó en el suelo esperando el golpe final… El cual nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos… Vio a su aprendiz.

Atalaya estaba frente a su maestra, Maiya, sosteniendo su espada sobre su cabeza lista para dar el golpe final y acabar con su vida tal como lo dictaban las leyes. Ella también tenía sus heridas, incluso tenía una en el cuello. Pero lo peor… Era que le temblaban las manos… No podía… No podía hacer eso… Pensó que iba a poder… Pero…

"Hazlo" Se escuchó la voz de Maiya llena de seriedad y dulzura. "Hazlo Atalaya. Termina de una vez."

La miro a los ojos y lo supo. Supo entonces que estaba esperando ese golpe. Que _quería_ ese golpe. No sirvió de consuelo… Pero le dio fuerzas. Fuerzas que no quería. Volvió a levantar la espada que sostenía en dirección a la cabeza de su maestra. De su madre.

Una guardiana había nacido… Y su antecesora había muerto en sus manos. No era un asesinato… Era una ceremonia de sangre. Solo podía existir una guardiana de cada elemento. Al igual que solo había un dios y una espada. Una ceremonia de sangre que desafía la voluntad de ambas, obligando a dejar de lado los sentimientos y recuerdos. Una ceremonia de sangre que implica eso, sangre y vida.

Supuestamente todo debió haber acabado allí… Pero Atalaya cayo de rodillas sollozando. Se había dejado vencer por el propio peso de la culpa que sentía. Nada volvería a ser igual. Nada.

Con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello anaranjado, casi dorado a la luz del sol que se asomaba entre las nubes se levantó y tomó su espada para luego marcharse del lugar siendo observada por la mirada de su nueva señora a quien serviría hasta que fuera hora de tener una aprendiz. Sin que ella misma se diera cuenta su cabello empezó a volverse algo rojo, pero las presentes que observaron ello atribuyeron ese fenómeno al sol que empezaba a ocultarse.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Nota: ¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! pone una cartel de paz Lo siento, pero no me inspiraba y andaba con muchas cosas. Espero que este pequeño capitulo los recompense por la espera.

¿Qué tal el reencuentro del santo de Andrómeda y Atalaya? ¿Volverán a verse?

Espero que sepan perdonar la pequeña escena de batalla… No soy buena en ello. Consejos, criticas, tomatazos, dulces son bienvenidos… Menos amenazas…. Hasta la próxima entrega que espero que sea pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen son solo míos durante las horas de sueño y de delirio como el escribir esta historia.

Nuevamente se lo dedico a Manequehuito por ser tan paciente… Ojala que lo disfrutes

****

"..." Diálogos

... Pensamientos

**Capitulo 6**

****

Un toque de cristal

Semanas después de la ceremonia.

Jamir.

Se sentó en una de las rocas para descansar mientras observaba una torre que se levantaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Suspiró mientras colocaba una caja a un costado suyo. Observo con aburrimiento el puente de roca, se notaba que ya otros habían estado allí. ¡Nuevamente tarde para la diversión! No solamente llegó tarde para la ceremonia de su ahora compañera, sino que también llegaba tarde ahora para luchar contra los esqueletos. No es que realmente le importara… Pero quería algo de acción.

Refunfuñó maldiciendo a los caballeros que se atrevieron a robarle su diversión mientras volvía a ponerse de pie para seguir su camino al tiempo que acomodaba la caja en su espalda. Quería llegar pronto, así podría volverse más rápido. ¡Tantas ganas que tenía de verla!

- Luego le diré a Weiss que es una malvada por no avisarme…. –

Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras se detenía para acomodarse la caja en su espalda, no es que fuera pesada sino que simplemente, le era molesto.

También le molestaban esos viajes. ¡Malditas armaduras! La caja tembló unos momentos y la joven empezó a reírse. Su armadura acababa de reprenderla.

_"¿Cómo es eso de que estoy maldita? La del viento es la única maldita. Mira que tener semejantes antepasadas…"_

- Oh vamos, es sólo que nunca te quedas quieta y además estas muy sensible hoy…

_"¡¿Yo, sensible¡Tú eres la que me amenazó¡Malvada! Además ¿cómo pretendes que me quede quieta sabiendo que vamos a ver a un lemuriano¡No nos conoce!"_

- Exacto. No nos conoce. Por esa razón vamos allí.- Respondió algo tajante la muchacha.

Era cierto. Ese caballero no las conocía, pero… Eso lo hacía divertido. Tenía algo de curiosidad y miedo al mismo tiempo. No sabía que iba a encontrar, ni si estaba capacitado para tratar una armadura como la suya… Deben entender… Muy pocas veces una guardiana de un elemento lleva su armadura a un caballero para que la arreglara, ellas ya tenían otra guardiana a quien Hefestos le otorgo un don para el forjado de armas y armaduras. Pero ahora, no había tiempo.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la torre. La observo con detenimiento y frunció el seño. ¡Qué construcción más extraña! No tenía puerta. ¿Cómo podía **no** tener puerta? Era inaudito e inaceptable. Hasta el templo de su querido Gigs tenía puerta.

- ¿Quién eres? – Se escuchó una voz infantil detrás de la chica.

Cuando la joven se volteó pudo observar a un chico pelirrojo y con algunas pecas en sus mejillas. ¡Que curioso! No recordaba que el santo dorado de Aries fuera un niño… De todos modos… Lo observo en silencio unos momentos con una expresión seria, sin responder ni pensar en la pregunta que se le había formulado.

La miró detenidamente. Era una muchacha con un cosmos fuerte. Desde que estaba bajo la tutela de Mu, nunca había visto nada igual. Ella tenía un cabello de un color plateado tirando hacía un azulado algo extraño. Quizá se teñía como lo habría hecho Aioria en su momento… O quizás era de verdad… De todos modos, algo le decía que su presencia allí era para algo más que una simple reparación.

El chiquillo fue sacado de su meditación por un pequeño grito emocionado de la chica al tiempo que era abrazado.

- ¡QUE NIÑO MAS LINDO! ERES UNA PRECIOSURA

No podía evitarlo…. Le provocaba tanta ternura… Aparte que no veía niños desde hacía mucho. Era la segunda vez que se le permitía salir del campamento. Era emocionante.

- ¡OYE¡ARGHH¡ME ASFIXIAS!- reclamó el pequeño…

Aunque al ver que no podía escapar y que la chica no iba a dejarlo libre por cuenta propia, el chico decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos: se transportó liberándose del abrazo-oso que le había dado la chica.

- ¡Ups¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó inmediatamente para luego sonreír apenada.- ¡Ah¡Casi, casi lo olvido¿Dónde esta Mu? Quiero verlo.

- ¿Para qué quieres verlo?- preguntó el chico mientras se tomaba el cuello masajeándoselo.- El maestro Mu está ocupado ahora.

- ¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser posible. ¡No han venido caballeros en meses!- reclamó, estaba segura de eso.

- ¡Eso no es excusa¡Ahora vete antes que me hagas enojar!- esa muchacha comenzaba a fastidiarlo un poco.

Detrás del chico un par de piedras se elevaron desde el suelo flotando en el aire. La chica inmediatamente pudo percibir el cosmos del pequeño. Ahora entendía porque estaba allí… Era un aprendiz de caballero. ¡Que raro!

- ¡Oh, vamos! No puedes pretender asustarme con esas piedritas…- ¡Era absurdo pensar que solo unas piedras la iban a detener!

- No pienso asustarte… ¡Pienso derrotarte!- sentenció el pelirrojo para luego lanzarle las piedras a la muchacha.

Cristain suspiró y extendió su mano pronunciando con suavidad _Saeta gelu_. Una suave brisa invadió el lugar y al instante las piedras fueron congelándose para luego caer al suelo antes de llegar a ella. Kiki se sorprendió ¡Solo había visto a Camus hacer eso¿Quién era esa mujer¡Quizás era un enemigo y…!

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres? Que diablillo… Debería congelarte por lo que has hecho. Mira que atacarme de esa forma…

No estaba enojada. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Para eso mejor se divertiría haciéndole creer que lo metería en un ataúd de hielo al mejor estilo Acuario. Si, conocía a los caballeros de Acuario. Bueno, solo dos, y de lejos.

El pelirrojo, tras escuchar las palabras de Cristain, retrocedió algo asustado, pero no debía y no podía dejarse asustar por esa muchacha. ¡Él iba a ser un caballero de oro¡Debía de poder contra un simple caballero femenino! Volvió a atacar con la telekinesis, obteniendo el mismo resultado anterior: las piedras congeladas.

Aprovechó para acercarse más al niño durante el ataque y una vez que estuvieron frente a frente le sonrió. No quería lastimarlo, le provocaba demasiada ternura. Pero… Batallas son batallas.

- Bien chiquillo, no me dejas más opción. Deberé congelarte y así podré buscar a quien vine a buscar. Me haces perder tiempo… - extendió la mano dispuesta a congelarlo…

- Eso no será necesario señorita.- interrumpió una voz calmada pero a la vez llena de fuerza. Solo entonces la mujer notó la cosmos energía que buscaba.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntó ante la interrupción y miró de donde provenía la voz y la energía.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba. El lemuriano no parecía tener más de 25 años, aunque estaba segura de que tenía más. Lo observó mientras se acercaba y reprendía al pelirrojo. Su energía era cálida y tranquila, también le daba cierta paz que sólo podía sentir cuando estaba en alguna cascada o alguna laguna…

- Sepa disculpar a Kiki por el trato, dígame en qué la puedo ayudar. – dijo luego de haber reprendido al pelirrojo, quien refunfuñaba cosas en otro idioma y se alejaba.

_"¡Ya baja de las nubes¡Ahí está el lemuriano, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vamonos! Ya sabía yo que no debíamos haber venido aquí… ¡Para algo Hefesto le dio a aquella ése don!" _protestó la armadura.

- Oh, ya cállate ¿quieres? – reprendió a su armadura ante la mirada curiosa del caballero.- Yo también te pido disculpas, no está acostumbrada a que alguien más la repare.

Ok, eso es raro. Tratar a su armadura como si fuera una persona no era de lo más adecuado. Pero, había una explicación lógica y razonable. Las armaduras de las guardianas tenían su personalidad propia. Un pequeño don que Zeus les había otorgado durante su creación a menos de Hefestos.

El hombre de cabellera violeta la miró unos momentos, en esos instantes había tenido un pensamiento tan fugaz que no había alcanzado a agarrarlo. ¿No les ha pasado alguna vez que tuvieron una idea sobre algo pero que al instante se les ha olvidado? Eso mismo sucedió con nuestro cordero.

La joven deposito en el suelo la caja de su armadura y sonrió un poco. Iba a ser divertido ver la expresión del lemuriano cuando la viera. La caja se abrió dejando ver una armadura con detalles tanto dorados como plateados. La parte superior de la armadura era como el de una mujer de cabello corto con una expresión como juguetona, ambas manos estaban apoyadas en los hombros; mientras desde la cintura para abajo era una cola.

A primera vista, no parecía tener nada especial, como si fuera cualquier armadura; pero para un experto como lo era el carnero en el tema, él noto la diferencia ni bien se había abierto la caja. Había una energía alrededor que daba tranquilidad. Sin saber porque, escucho unas risas que parecían algo hipnotizantes.

Cristain observaba algo atenta al caballero, debía estarlo. Su armadura al ser de una ondina, con los hombres siempre causaba algún problema. Los pocos con los que tuvo contacto, resultaron hipnotizados, aunque ahora que lo pensaba se lo merecían.

Había desviado un poco la mirada hacía la armadura mientras estaba algo sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una risilla… Le parecía algo extraño y volvió a mirar a Mu. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación. Tanto el hombre como el pequeño estaban mirando con demasiada atención al rostro de la armadura de ondina. Eso era extremadamente peligroso.

La joven lanzó un carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos. Aunque no sirvió de mucho. Al parecer estaban demasiado hipnotizados… Tendría que tomar acciones mucho más drásticas al respecto.

- _¡SYBIL, NO SEAS MALEDUCADA Y DEJA DE HACER ESO EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE¡ÉL SÓLO TE ARREGLARA Y NOS REGRESAREMOS¡ASÍ QUE SUELTALOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!_- reto de inmediato a la armadura usando un italiano muy fluido.

_"¡Malvada! No me dejas divertirme. Se lo merecían, son hombres. Recuerda que todos son iguales. ¡Tú lo sabes!" _se quejó Sybil.

- _¡NO ME IMPORTA! Libéralos o no pediré que te lustren también._

_"¡Esta bien, esta bien!... Por Zeus, nunca puedo divertirme como una ondina normal…"_

_- No eres una ondina. Eres una armadura con forma de ondina._

_"Pero tengo alma de una, no lo olvides."_

En ese preciso instante, caballero y aprendiz parpadearon confundidos y algo mareados. ¿Qué había sucedido? El mayor no tardó en darse cuenta, habían sido hipnotizados por el cosmos de la armadura. Eso era nuevo.

- Disculpa, anda algo traviesa. Aun no me acostumbro y me causa algunos problemas. – comento algo arrepentida.

- No… Esta bien.- contesto aún algo desorientado.

Ahora que miraba mejor la armadura (pero con cuidado) pudo notar algunos rasguños y raspones, pero también que los ojos de la armadura estaban claramente delineados y que le daban un aspecto algo seductor. Reitero el pedido de sus herramientas al chico pelirrojo quien rápidamente fue en su búsqueda.

Mientras esperaba examino de reojo a su "clienta", no era mucho mayor que sus compañeros. Es más, juraría que no llegaba a los 15 años, aún así… Tenía la misma fuerza que un dorado, se notaba en la energía que la rodeaba. Ella también podría asemejarse a una ondina si se dejara suelto el cabello (ya que ella lo tenía recogido con una cinta) y tuviera cola… Además… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Mejor reparaba la armadura cuanto antes para que ella se marchara. Claramente había algo en esa joven que lo estaba afectando.

Lo observaba de reojo. ¡Vaya caballero! Había conocido otros guardianes de otros dioses, pero siempre eran mujeres. Le gustaría verlo en entrenamiento, seguro y se veía mucho mejor… Para ser un lemuriano no estaba nada mal.

El caballero acomodó sus herramientas mientras observaba con detenimiento la armadura. No estaba tan mal como para necesitar una reparación completa, pero sí tenía restos de energía que probablemente pertenecieron a sus dueños o dueñas anteriores. Quizás eran mujeres, todas eran calidas. Eso en cierta forma le daba algo de curiosidad.

Una vez finalizado el examen se puso de pie, ya que se había arrodillado para observar mejor la armadura de la muchacha.

- Necesitaré un poco de su sangre, señorita.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó un poco dudosa. Nunca le había agradado esa parte de la sangre. La mujer que siempre reparaba las armaduras, siempre le hacia doler.

Mu notó en la mirada de ella desconfianza y algo de miedo, tuvo que evitar reírse. Pareciera tan fuerte, pero a la hora de un pequeño corte se achicaba. Vaya chica que resulto ser.

- Tranquila, no te dolerá nada.- le dijo para tranquilizarla. Después de todo, no sería buena idea que estuviera inquieta durante el proceso.

Las palabras suaves dieron su fruto: Cristain se relajo un poco. Cuando le tomo la mano, se concentro casi por completo en la calidez que le provocaba ese hombre. Ni siquiera noto cuando le hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca para dejar salir su sangre, y cuando la cerro. Fue cuestión de segundos. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había pasado todo. ¡Que alegría¡El si sabia lo que era curar!

El carnero se dedico a trabajar en la armadura. Aunque había una cosa que no pudo sacarse de momento de la cabeza y era la suavidad de la piel de esa chica. ¡Con un demonio¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? No sólo no podía concentrarse totalmente, sino que todo era culpa de la mujer que lo estaba observando. Estaba acostumbrado si a ese tipo de mirada llena de curiosidad… ¡Pero siempre fueron hombres, nunca una mujer! No es que tuviera nada en contra de ellas, ya que su propia Diosa era una mujer.

Luego de batallar entre las sensaciones que le provocaba cierta presencia femenina, y el lograr la concentración para realizar bien su trabajo… Gano esto último. No le tomo mucho tiempo, como había supuesto no habían mayores daños.

- Bien señorita, su armadura ya esta lista.

- ¿En serio¡Que bueno!- fue la reacción de la chica.- ¡Muchas gracias! Por Zeus, ha quedado más brillante que antes. En verdad eres muy bueno.- comento sonriendo con alegría y un poco de coquetería.

- No… No es nada.-

¿Que rayos era eso¿Acaso había tartamudeado un poco solo por una sonrisa? Que no se enteren sus compañeros, en especial Aioria que seguro lo molesta durante días.

Ella volvió a sonreír y encendió un poco su cosmos, lo suficiente como para ordenarle a la armadura que volviera a su caja. A pesar de las protestas, la ondina-armadura accedió.

Mu, como buen caballero quiso ayudarla para colocársela en la espalda… Pero cuando lo hizo, rozo con sus dedos la piel de la chica. Fue en ese momento en que ambos sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica los recorriera.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y un pensamiento en común apareció en sus mentes: "Son bonitos." Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente durante un pequeño tiempo tratando de comprender que era esa sensación de calidez que inundaba su pecho. Era realmente agradable y no querían que desapareciera.

Sin ser concientes, sus cuerpos empezaron a atraerse. Cada vez mas cerca…

Al tiempo, las manos del lemuriano pasaron con suavidad desde los hombros de la chica, hasta su cintura para abrazarla y retenerla allí. No deseaba que se fuera. Quizás apenas la conocía, pero se sentía tan bien a su lado que no podía ignorarlo.

Ella también estaba bajo esa clase de hechizo, no había dejado de mirarlo en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera al sentir como él la abrazaba. Se acomodo en sus brazos… Que calidez… Estaba tan a gusto que temía moverse más de lo permitido por si eso hacía que se rompiera el momento.

Era como si no existiera nada más que el otro. Ni siquiera la armadura ni el aprendiz del caballero que quien sabe donde se habrá metido. Sus rostros se fueron acercando como si fueran a besarse… Y faltaba muy poco… Solo un poco mas y podrían sentir los labios de su compañero….

_"¡CRISTAIN¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ES UN SANTO DE ATHENA. ¡DEJA DE JUGAR Y REGRESEMOS!"_

Ese grito fue todo lo que se necesito para romper el momento y el hechizo de los corazones. Tanto la guerrera como el santo miraron primero a la armadura y luego al darse cuenta de su situación se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras que sin perder ni un segundo se apartaban.

Ambos iban a hablar cuando un cosmos bastante poderoso se hizo presente. No era ofensivo como pudo notar el caballero de Aries. Era algo juguetón y en cierta forma serio. Pero a fin de cuentas, inofensivo… De todos modos se preocupo. ¿Quién era? Y mas importante… ¿Qué asuntos llevaba ese ser o dios a Jamir? No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para la respuesta…

- Guardiana del Agua, es hora de regresar con las demás.

La voz era de un pequeño, y no tuvo que esforzarse por saber quien era… La figura de un pequeño de 12 años apareció. Sus cabellos eran como el agua, totalmente idénticos en color, y lo mismo sucedía con sus ojos. Las ropas que llevaba eran extrañas. Pero no fue presencia lo que lo desconcertó… Sino lo que sucedió a continuación.

La joven se puso de rodillas a modo de saludo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Como usted lo desee mi señor.

Ella se levanto, tomó la caja donde estaba guardada su armadura y caminó hasta al lado del pequeño. Le llevaba bastante de altura. No miro hacia atrás adonde estaba el caballero de cabellos violeta esperando que algo o alguien le dijera que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad se iba a marchar sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. ¿Acaso no le diría nada, ni siquiera lo iba a mirar para despedirse? No tuvo tiempo de decir ni una palabra…

Una pared de agua de repente se elevo alrededor de los dos y al caer se habían desvanecido, al igual que su cosmos. ¿Cómo era posible? Le hubiera gustado saber su nombre antes de que se marchara… Se quedo observando lo único que quedo de aquellos dos personajes: un círculo en la tierra marcado por la humedad.

Eso era todo lo que quedaba. Un círculo…

Suspiro algo decepcionado. Dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando noto que algo brillaba en el suelo… ¿Acaso era un cristal? Parecía uno. Levanto del suelo un pequeño trozo de lo que anteriormente había sido una roca… Ahora estaba convertida en un cristal de hielo.

Así que la chica poseía un toque de cristal eh… Se arrepintió nuevamente de no haberle preguntado el nombre, pero esperaba volverla a ver. Por lo pronto, ocultaría este suceso a sus compañeros. E intentaría que Kiki no abriera la boca.

Hasta entonces… Guardaría el recuerdo de aquella chica que tenía un toque de cristal.

Fin.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen son solo míos durante las horas de sueño y de delirio como el escribir esta historia.

Nuevamente se lo dedico a Manequehuito por ser tan paciente… Ojala que lo disfrutes

"..." Diálogos

~...~ Pensamientos

**Capitulo 6**

Armaduras indiscretas

El día estaba bastante tranquilo para lo que era el campamento de las amazonas. Al menos siempre era así hasta que a alguna aprendiz o armadura (si, ellas también solían hacer travesuras cuando estaban aburrida) se le ocurría romper esa paz. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Era de conocimiento público que siempre que había paz no pasaría de un par de horas, o minutos; es más ni siquiera llegaba al fin del día sin que ocurriera algo. Todas recordaban las travesuras de Sybilla (la armadura del agua) con los hombres, siempre coqueteando con ellos y estos pensando que es su dueña de turno la que debe sufrir. O también era bastante popular el hecho de que la armadura de fuego tenía sus mañas y no dejaba de ser un dolor de cabeza para quien la tuviera que cuidar. Si, las cuatro armaduras eran bastante traviesas cuando se les daba la oportunidad.

En todo caso, siempre había alguna historia relacionada a ellas que implicaba una búsqueda, una disculpa o una situación bastante incomoda para la dueña de la que ocasiono la situación. En esta oportunidad fue Weiss, la guardiana del elemento del fuego la que tuvo la "desgracia" de enterarse que su armadura no estaba con los ánimos al notar que ya no se encontraba en el recinto donde las cuatro descansaban habitualmente. Seria un largo día para encontrarla y traerla de regreso sin problemas…

------------------

Una joven de cabellos azulados empezó a caminar en dirección a un conjunto de pequeñas cabañas cerca de las cuales otra chica de cabellos anaranjados jugaba con un tigre siberiano blanco. No era una escena fuera de lo común… Para todas aquellas mujeres que vivieran allí claro esta. Dejó en el suelo una caja metálica con los grabados de una sirena en ella y empezó a acercarse.

El felino la olió desde lejos y se levanto de su lugar para ir a saludarla haciendo que su compañera lo siguiera con la mirada. Se sorprendió al verla, no la esperaba tan pronto. Se puso de pie para dirigirse con rapidez hacia ella y abrazarla. Estaba contenta de verla, además de que la había extrañado bastante.

- ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy de volver a verte Cristain! No pensé que regresarías tan pronto. Cuéntame cómo te fue. ¿Cómo lucía ese caballero? ¿Es cómo dicen, que es feo y no tiene buenos modales? ¿O en verdad es lindo y eso? Dime quiero saber que tal.- pregunto sin tomar algo de aire.

- Tranquila amiga. – Detuvo el bombardeo de preguntas riéndose.- El santo de Aries no es como dicen, es muy amable, es apuesto y por Zeus… Tiene unos ojos que…

"_Lo que quiere decir es que le gusta. ¡Fue muy interesante verlos juntos! ¡No sabes lo que te has perdido Ati!" _Se escucho decir a Sybilla. _"Casi, casi se besan… Pero justo Gigs intervino y paro la función."_

- ¡SYBILLA! ¡Traidora! Ahora solo por eso, no volveré a llevarte con Mu.

No es que la chica hubiera pensado que volvería a ver al santo dorado de Aries, pero tenía pensado usar la armadura como excusa para volver algún otro día… Muy lejano obvio.

La otra joven no pudo evitar reírse de la situación incomoda en que había sido puesta su amiga a causa de su armadura. Algo raro, pero común por esos lados. Iba a intentar calmar a ambas ya que se habían puesto a discutir y si no hacía algo… Tendrían un invierno prematuro, aunque no les vendría mal ya que ese día hacía un calor insoportable…

- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡JUSTO HOY TENÍA QUE PASAR! ¡JUSTO HOY TENÍA QUE HACERLO!

El grito llamó la atención de las dos jóvenes y de la armadura logrando que la pelea quedara en segundo lugar. Sinceramente, eso no presagiaba nada bueno… En especial porque las temperaturas aumentaron unos grados y seguiría en aumento.

Cristain y Atalaya se miraron entre sí y suspiraron…. Aunque la peliazul no estaba enterado de lo ocurrido, se daba cuenta de que le había sucedido algo no muy agradable a su compañera de armas, solo esperaba que no fuera ninguna travesura de cierto felino o, de las otras tres armaduras.

Si… En ese campamento solo existían cuatro armaduras en total.

La razón era muy simple, solo cuatro de las mujeres que vivían allí estaban capacitadas para usarlas. Hasta que recibieran el título de Guardiana, no podían ni siquiera probarse la armadura. Era una regla algo tonta, pero servía; en muchas ocasiones anteriores diversas jovencitas querían obtener el honor de portar una de las armaduras de los elementos, pero generalmente siempre terminaban o lesionadas, o no tenían el nivel de poder que se requería… O en el peor de los casos, renunciaban a causa de que estuvieron muy cerca de la muerte. Literalmente.

No es de sorprenderse que en ese campamento de mujeres pasaran muchas cosas, la mayoría inexplicables. Era prácticamente conocido entre todas, que cada cierto periodo de tiempo, una de las guardianas debía ser separada de las demás para protegerla. Hasta ahora nadie sabía porque. Lo que si sabían con exactitud era que siempre se trataba de la guardiana del viento. A veces ocurría que sufría una alteración de personalidad y solía provocar daños o lastimar a otras personas…

Pero volviendo a la historia ya que eso es algo que contaré mucho mas adelante, y para que entiendan, primero deben conocer este relato.

No pasó mucho para que las dos jóvenes se acercaran al lugar desde el que provenían las maldiciones e insultos de su compañera. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que mantenerse un poco lejos por seguridad propia. El lugar estaba muy, pero muy caliente. A primera vista no entendieron que era la causa del enojo… Pero al mirar hacía adentro del edificio notaron algo que les llamo la atención y las hizo sonreír con una gota de sudor en el rostro… La armadura de su compañera había decidido salir a dar un paseo… Ya que no se encontraba en el edificio destinado a las armaduras sagradas.

#############################OoOoO###################################

Finalmente un día tranquilo. Desde hace rato que había mucha actividad por el santuario desde que el Patriarca empezó a actuar un poco extraño. Pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo ni mucho menos para sospechar.

Era mejor no pensar en ese tipo de cosas, simplemente iba a disfrutar su pequeño paseo (o su ronda de guardia) y relajarse un poco.

Tuvo que dar un par de regaños a algunos guardias que se estaban quedando dormidos, pero aparte de eso, todo en el santuario parecía estar tranquilo… O eso pensaba hasta que escucho unos murmullos… Y percibió una doble presencia. Y no era ninguno de sus compañeros. Se puso en guardia y se fue acercando de forma cautelosa, si era un enemigo debía estar preparado.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, quizás esos caballeros de bronce, los que seguían a esa Athena falsa de la que había escuchado, habían decidido ir y enfrentarse al Patriarca, o solo era un grupo de aprendices revoltosos. Lo que sea… Cualquier otra cosa, menos lo que vio.

Se quedo algo desconcertado cuando vio una cabellera roja como el fuego insultando a una armadura que… Bueno, francamente no _podía _describir que forma tenía esa armadura. Es más… Nunca había visto nada igual.

"¡¿CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO ABANDONES EL TEMPLO POR TI MISMA?!"

Al parecer, la dueña de la cabellera roja y probablemente de la armadura estaba discutiendo con esta última. Algo raro… Al único que había visto hablar con las armaduras había sido a Mu. Pero jamás le había escuchado gritar, o discutir. Ahora que lo pensaba… El lemuriano pocas veces demostraba alguna emoción que no fuera seriedad y tranquilidad.

Para mayor sorpresa del santo dorado, pudo escuchar claramente la respuesta.

"_¡Me aburría!__ ¿Acaso no has visto lo lindo del día? Quería salir y pasear, y tú nunca haces eso. ¡Al menos Sybilla __**si**__ sale, lo mismo que mis otras dos compañeras!"_

Claramente eso lo desconcertó.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!"

Estaba furiosa. Y el santo lo notaba no solo en sus palabras, también en su cosmos… Había algo extraño, con cada palabra, cada respuesta por parte de las dos, el ambiente se volvía más caluroso. Al contrario de lo que sucedía cuando él se enfadaba o estaba deprimido, entonces todo se volvía un invierno hasta con nieve.

"_¡Claro que no te importa! De otra forma no habría venido aquí. ¡De todos modos algún día tendremos que venir por ya sabes qué y no quieres admitirlo!"_

"¡CALLATE! Si alguien llega a escucharte, ya sea uno de los guardias o de los tipos esos que protegen a la diosa hija de Zeus, estaremos en problemas."

"_¡Tu eres la que esta gritando! Si vienen es por ti que __**nunca**__ puedes hablar despacio. Al menos tu maestra era menos __**escandalosa.**__"_

"YA BASTA. DE MI MAESTRA NO HABLAS ENFRENTE MIO. AHORA VERAS ¡MALCRIADA!"

El ambiente finalmente se había vuelto mucho más denso, y por lo tanto… La temperatura cambio drásticamente, de estar algo fresco pero aceptable el día pasó a estar bastante caluroso y pesado, al tiempo que el cosmos de la chica y de la armadura empezaba a elevarse.

"Creo que no hay necesidad de incendiar el lugar, señoritas." Se sentía un poco extraño al hablarle a la armadura también…

De inmediato la joven se dio vuelta claramente sorprendida. No lo había visto ni sentido llegar. ¿Quién era el? Lo observo unos momentos, cabellos azules, ojos del mismo color que el hielo… Y también igual de fríos.

El también la observo con detenimiento, tal como había pensado antes, su cabello parecía fuego y sus ojos no eran la excepción.

Si algo tenían en común ambos, es que mantenían una misma expresión, no se podía saber nada con solo mirar su rostro. Pero eso sólo era a través de sus ojos (aún si fueran el reflejo del alma) ya que a través de la cosmos energía podían claramente ver que no eran enemigos… Por ahora.

Él se había dado cuenta que ella no era una caballero común y corriente, ya que no pertenecía a ninguna orden (al menos una que supiera identificar), era como si fuera un guerrero que anda por si mismo, pero por las palabras de la armadura sabía que no podía ser eso. Tenía compañeras.

Por su parte, ella al verlo vestir la armadura dorada lo había identificado sin necesidad de ver su energía.

"¿Cómo te llamas caballero?" pregunto finalmente la muchacha sin quitar su mirada del hombre.

"Camus de Acuario, guardián de la onceava casa. ¿Y usted señorita?" respondió con suavidad y algo de galantería.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos días que el ver a Milo coquetear con amazonas y mujeres fuera del santuario le ayudaría para hablar con una mujer… Lo hubiera encerrado en un ataúd de cristal.

"Weiss, Guardiana de Fuego. Lamento si hemos causado problema alguno…" Se disculpo con suavidad.

"No, todo está bien. No han ocasionado ningún problema." Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Luego de eso, un silencio se instaló entre los dos. No sabían que decir, o de que hablar, de modo que se quedaron contemplándose, analizándose el uno al otro.

"_¡Díganse algo!" _bufó de repente la armadura. Estaba exasperada de ver a ambos mirándose y no decir absolutamente nada, y le molestaba todavía más porque Weiss no solía ser tan… tímida con respecto a los hombres_. "Si no van a hablar, me quiero ir." Renegó. _

"_Es que él no sabe tratar a mujeres." _Obtuvo una respuesta por parte de la armadura dorada. Sólo la armadura pudo escucharla, ya que para el caballero y para Weiss, la de acuario únicamente había vibrado.

"_¡Esa no es excusa! No lo defiendas. __Si quiere hacer o decir algo es ahora el momento. No habrá otro."_

Al escucharla, la "amazona" supuso que estaba conversando con la otra. No era algo extraño, ya que _siempre_ se detenía a conversar con alguna otra armadura si es que se cruzaba con alguna. La observo ceñuda y algo fastidiada… El mal humor que había logrado olvidar de momento regresó en un instante.

¡Ahora recordaba porque estaba tan furiosa!

La temperatura empezó a aumentar unos grados y el caballero de la onceava casa la observo unos momentos y luego se le acerco de forma algo galante… Si sus compañeros lo vieran seguro se reirían.

"Por favor señorita… Cálmese. No me gustaría tener que apagar algún incendio." Le dijo con suavidad mientras usaba su propio cosmos para poder mantener a control el calor que comenzaba a sentirse.

Entonces Weiss se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando. Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosas y la temperatura regreso a la normalidad, aunque un poco más fresca que antes.

"Lo siento… Creo… que será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera y mis compañeras seguro están preocupadas."

"_¿Compañeras? ¿Hay más de ustedes?" _La armadura formulo la pregunta que el caballero no se atrevió cuando apenas la conoció.

"_No debería decírtelo… Así que sólo diré esto: somos cuatro elementos. Nosotras representamos el fuego. No seguimos a una diosa como ustedes, sino a un espíritu… Las otras también. Agua, Tierra y Viento." _Fue la respuesta seria de la armadura. Eso dejo pensativa a la otra armadura.

¿Guerreros que servían a los elementos? No podía ser… Debería hablar con Mu y a través de él con el Patriarca. Eso sería difícil ya que éste último andaba actuando de forma extraña.

"¡¡CALLATE!! Se supone que eso es secreto. Regresemos… Recuerda que se nos esta prohibido _eso._ Lo siento caballero…"

La mujer se colocó la armadura mostrando que mantenía levemente la forma. Ahora sabía que forma tenía la armadura, era como si solo pudiera decirla cuando la chica la tuviera puesta.

"Es mejor que me retire ahora. Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar."

Camus se quedo quieto ya que no sabía qué decirle. Solo atino a asentir. Pero su estado de quietud se vio interrumpida cuando sintió el cosmos de la chica encenderse.

¡Sus compañeros de seguro la habrían sentido! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en quedarse charlando con una mujer extraña y que fácilmente pudo haber sido una espía?!

"¡Oye, espera!" intento detenerla para averiguar un poco mas sobre la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

No. Él no terminaba de creer que ella hubiera venido solamente a buscar su armadura.

A pesar de haberla llamado, ella comenzó a marcharse hacia las afueras del santuario. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, y tampoco iba a quedarse solo porque había un lindo chico interesante. Oh no, eso si que no se lo perdonarían.

Si bien Camus quiso seguirla, unos círculos de fuego lo rodearon. Ella detuvo sus pasos y lo miro por sobre su hombro.

"Lo siento. Pero adonde voy, no se te esta permitido el ingreso. Si quieres saber más… busca a Athenea. Y síguela. Ustedes caballeros están bajo un engaño, no hay ninguna diosa en este santuario."

"¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!" De acuerdo. Eso no se lo esperaba.

La chica solo sonrió y retomó su camino. Una cortina de fuego la envolvió para luego desaparecer.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Probablemente era una broma pero… Volteó a ver las casas zodiacales que se notaban desde allí. En algo tenía razón: no se notaba la presencia de ninguna diosa allí.

Mejor conversaría mas tarde con Shaka. Probablemente sabría aclararle la duda sobre esa mujer, y sobre lo que había dicho. No dudaba de que el patriarca mintiera, pero… tenía sus sospechas.

--- Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

**Santuario, dioses, caballeros y… ¿guardianas? **

Atenea había sido atacada ni bien habían llegado al santuario. A su propio santuario para colmo. Bufó algo molesta. Y pensar que sus caballeros protectores estaban con ella en el momento. ¿Quién lo diría? Y por si fuera poco, Shun estaba allí también pero no podía acercarse sin ser descubierta… ¡Aunque realmente tenía ganas de hablar con el y aclarar sobre aquella otra mujer! Lo había visto pelear en contra de una chica rubia… llamada… ¿Cómo se llamaba de nuevo?…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varios gritos más… Cuando miro, pudo ver con más claridad lo que había sucedido ya que hasta ahora sólo había escuchado y sentido las cosas: el guía de repente había atacado a la diosa de ojos de lechuza y uno de los ataques realmente la había alcanzado justo en el corazón. Así que aquel sujeto la quería muerta… Con razón las habían enviado a vigilar.

-¡La única flecha real alcanzó a Saori!- grito un muchacho algo moreno de cabellos café al igual que sus ojos, no terminando de creer lo que pasaba.

-¡Demonios, creí que las fechas eran sólo una ilusión!- Esta vez fue el turno de un rubio que estaba junto al moreno de hablar.

-¡Jeh! No pueden hacer nada…. Esa flecha no saldrá fácilmente…- se deleito el guía-atacante, herido por la respuesta de los guardianes de la diosa ni bien había empezado el ataque aunque en vano, -únicamente el patriarca tiene el poder para quitarla… pero tampoco tienen mucho tiempo, en 12 horas aquel reloj de fuego se apagara…y si no logran traer al patriarca hasta aquí…. ¡la flecha terminará de atravesar el corazón de Saori Kido!-

Observó entonces como los cuatro jóvenes se decidían en adentrarse a las 12 casas, aún sabiendo que en cada una... bueno, salvo algunas, encontrarían un oponente más poderoso que ellos. Atalaya suspiro y acomodó su cabello antes de seguirlos pero se detuvo ni bien llegaron a Aries: había una presencia demasiado conocida para ella, no adentro sino cerca. ¿Quién lo diría? Su compañera estaba allí, oculta para los demás pero no para ella. Se adentró con cuidado mientras el lemuriano les explicaba a los caballeros que debían realizar las reparaciones de sus armaduras si deseaban salir con vida. Entonces la encontró: una muchacha de cabellos plateados tirando a azules con una armadura que recordaba a una sirena.

-¡Cristain!- la saludó llegando a su lado -No esperaba encontrarte aquí… Pensé que estarías en otra parte…-

-Hola Atalaya.- Devolvió el saludo la joven y solo sonrió para luego volver su vista hacia el caballero que ya se encontraba trabajando en las armaduras. -Sucede que quiero averiguar algo con este caballero, es todo.- Afirmo algo pensativa, el volver a ver al lemuriano, le hacia recordar cuando tuvo que llevarle su armadura y lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión. Debía de averiguar si había sido obra de Sybilla, su armadura o si fue realmente algo… **real.**

Entonces algo llamó la atención de ambas: sus armaduras empezaron a temblar un poco.

"_¡Están vivos!" afirmo__ una de las armaduras.- "¡El caballero les ha devuelto toda la fuerza necesaria!" _

"_¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!" – Exclamó la otra, la que tenía forma de ondina.-"¿Qué esperabas? Es un muy buen armero, es una pena que no conozcas sus habilidades…"_

"_¿Y tu las conoces sólo porque fuiste con él una vez?" _

- No peleen.- les pidió Atalaya.- Además, ya debemos irnos… Ya siguen su camino hacia la siguiente casa. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Hay que vigilarlos, aunque todavía no se porque…

- Adelántate… - le pidió su compañera.- Yo tengo unos asuntos todavía con el carnero…

- Esta bien, pero definitivamente quiero verte en dos o tres casas mas arriba. Necesitare de tu ayuda para cuando lleguen a Virgo… Si lo hacen.

- Lo harán por su diosa. Vete ya, que sino no podrás observarlos bien.- le dijo y la otra chica de inmediato se dio cuenta que sólo perdía tiempo quedándose quieta.

Cristain suspiro, y espero que el caballero dorado estuviera solo antes de dejarse ver. Fueron solo unos momentos hasta que finalmente se acerco con suavidad.

- Nunca imaginé que me volvería a encontrar contigo en una situación así.- fue el saludo.- Caballero Mu de Aries.

De inmediato el caballero se puso en guardia al sentir la presencia fuerte de Cristain, pero sólo unos segundos hasta que la reconoció. Era aquella joven con toque de cristal que había ido a reparar su armadura y se había ido sin decirle mas nada.

- Tu… Pero… ¿cómo?... – y sinceramente ahora lo que le preocupaba no era el hecho de que ella estuviera allí, sino **cómo** había llegado hasta allí.

- El padre Zeus nos permite ocultar nuestras presencias cuando deseemos, una ventaja de ser guardiana de los elementos.- le dijo divertida por la expresión.- Por cierto, me quedo un asunto pendiente la ultima vez…

- Pues… Ahora que lo dices, si. No sé tu nombre, aún cuando tú sabes el mío.

- Soy Cristain, guardiana del espíritu del agua Gigs. – y se le acerco solo un poco para poder observarlo mejor, aunque desde una distancia algo prudente. No quería que Sybilla hiciera nada.

Él la observo unos momentos, los movimientos de ella eran suaves y cautelosos como si lo estuviera analizando. Recordó lo poco que Shaka le había comentado al respecto: cuatro espíritus que fueron concebidos por Gea, pero que al mismo tiempo no constituyeron ningún peligro para su padre Urano ya que no tenían un cuerpo, eran simples espíritus que fueron creciendo junto a Gea y vieron tanto el derrocamiento de Urano como de Chronos. Cuando Zeus tomo el mando, ellos obtuvieron cuerpos y… bueno, el resto era una leyenda que…

- …. ¡Mu! – lo sacó de sus pensamientos Cristain.- Sé que debes de estar preocupado por la diosa, pero ella estará bien.

¿Diosa? ¿Qué diosa? No entendía de qué diosa estaba hablando ella… Luego se dio cuenta de qué hablaba, pero algo no cerraba… Sólo estaba Atenea pero ella se encontraba en el recinto sagrado detrás de la sala del patriarca… A menos que…

- Atenea esta a salvo… - atino a decir, pero solo recibió una buena carcajada por parte de la peliazul.

- Eso es lo que les hicieron creer a ustedes. Se que sólo dos saben la verdadera ubicación de la diosa, si no mal recuerdo… El león y su hermano ya muerto.

Mientras conversaban escucharon el sonido del reloj anunciar que ya había pasado más tiempo del que realmente parecía. Los jóvenes caballeros todavía seguían luchando, se notaba que ya estaban en la tercera casa aunque ahora que el carnero lo pensaba… ¿Por qué les costaba tanto pasar esa casa? Se suponía que no había nadie allí, quizás luego debería ir a ver a Aldebarán...

"_¡Cristain! Debemos irnos, recuerda que debemos acompañar a Atal__aya cuando este cerca de la séptima casa. Recuerda lo que nos dijo Gigs: ¡__**no**__ debemos dejar que se le acerque!" _Ambos pudieron escucharla claramente como si hubiera sido una persona que hablaba.

- Tienes razón… Casi lo olvido, aunque odio esos misterios. Bien, debo irme Mu no puedo quedarme mas tiempo a charlar.- Dicho eso empezó a caminar, pero no hacia adentro sino hacia el costado. Al parecer su intención no era **atravesar** las doce casas, sino **rodearlas.**

- Oye, ¡espera! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué dices que debes vigilar a tu compañera? y dime la verdad sobre por qué estas aquí.-

Necesitaba respuestas y esta vez… No dejaría que se fuera sin darles algunas. Ella se rió nuevamente claramente divertida ante las preguntas. Se detuvo solo para voltear un poco y mirarlo sonriendo.

- Supongo que puedo adelantarte una cosa: Saori Kido es la **verdadera** diosa Atenea. Y con respecto a lo de mi compañera… Tiene mal temperamento y si no quieres que venga una tormenta de viento, te aseguro que es mejor que la controle.- era solo una parte de la verdad, y al ver que el lemuriano estaba por preguntar mas le hizo un gesto de que se detuviera.- No puedo hablar más, mejor ve con tu amigo.

Y en esta oportunidad, una columna de agua rodeo a Mu para evitar que siguiera los pasos de Cristain, cuando el agua desapareció ella ya no estaba más a la vista. Realmente no entendía que estaba pasando… Desvió su mirada hacia el final de las doce casas en donde se encontraba el recinto del patriarca. Ahora que lo pensaba, las cosas estaban extrañas. Incluso el cosmos de Aioria estaba algo distinto… Suspiro mientras se quitaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro, era mejor no hablar al respecto con los demás salvo con Shaka.

Era mejor ir a ver cómo se encontraba Alde, después de todo… Había pasado un tiempo desde que los jóvenes caballeros pasaron por allí.

**Casa de Libra.**

El caballero de Acuario estaba observando el ataúd de hielo que había hecho para su discípulo: Hyoga de Cisne. Realmente no había deseado hacerlo pero no le había quedado otra opción: ¡él no estaba listo para esta batalla!

-Este ataúd de hielo nunca se derretirá no importa lo que pase. Tampoco pueden destruirlo varios caballeros dorados, quédate ahí y descansa. Duerme para siempre… Hyoga.- Murmuro bajando la mirada dudando realmente si había sido la mejor opción, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se dio la vuelta para emprender el regreso a su propio templo cuando una figura a un costado lo detuvo. ¿Otro de los compañeros de su discípulo? No, imposible… Uno estaba en Cáncer y el otro en Leo.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí? – y se colocó en forma defensiva escaneando con su cosmos el lugar. ¿Acaso había más intrusos?

- Y yo que pensaba que nuestras maestras eran más estrictas con nosotras… - se escucho una voz familiar para el caballero peliazul. Cuando finalmente vio a la figura femenina a quien pertenecía la voz, la reconoció: Weiss.- Hola Camus de Acuario, ha pasado un tiempo.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo es que estas aquí? – preguntó sin entender realmente qué estaba pasando: ella **no** podía estar allí…

- No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones Camus… Pero te haré una buena pregunta: ¿Estas completamente seguro de que la diosa que proteges es la real? – le dijo acercándose unos pasos hacia el.- En todo caso, ¿estas totalmente seguro de que no te arrepentirás al dejarlo aquí? – y desviaba su mirada del caballero al ataúd de hielo.

- …. ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú? – y no es que pensara que una mujer no pudiera ser buena guerrera, si llegará a pensar eso Shaina y Marin serían las primeras en demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

La joven pelirroja permaneció un tiempo en silencio mientras observaba el bloque con el rubio adentro. No respondió enseguida, ¿qué debía decirle después de todo? ¿Qué ellas estaban obligadas a realizar una ceremonia de sangre para obtener la armadura? Suspiro pesadamente y lo miro de frente.

- Se lo suficiente, y he vivido bastante para saber que si no lo dejas enfrentar lo que sea que es su destino… Puede ocurrir algo que no te agradara en absoluto. En todo caso vine para verte a ti…

- ¿Y cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? Los otros caballeros…

- Si, si… Son doce, bah… nueve caballeros dorados. El anciano Maestro Dohko esta en El Pico de los Cinco Ancianos, Aioros de Sagitario esta muerto… Y… ¿Quién me falta? Ah si, el caballero de Géminis… En todo caso, sólo entre directamente a esta casa ya que sentí tu energía. No pienso para nada enfrentarme a una batalla que no es la mía.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? No te he dicho nada… - y de pronto recordó la primera vez que estaba dentro del santuario, ¿acaso había estado espiando?

- Oh, ya basta. Si quieres creerme bien, sino no me importa. – Lo señalo ya molesta demostrándolo en su cosmos y en el ambiente haciendo que la temperatura subiera unos grados.- Se que suena extraño pero por Zeus, yo no te mentiría. No tengo razones para ello.

- Ante la situación, el caballero no pudo decir mas nada. La energía de la chica no mentía, ni tampoco esos ojos que fácilmente podrían incendiarlo si ella lo deseara (por lo que podía saber ella manejaba el fuego así que literalmente podía prenderlo fuego). Solo la observo unos momentos sin saber realmente que pensar o decir, debía aceptar que no era una enemiga, pero tampoco era una aliada…

**Casa de Virgo**

Seiya era lanzado al suelo sin piedad ante la mirada de sus amigos, Shiryu y Shun.

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Tsk! Ustedes si que no tienen modales. Apenas entraron al templo de Virgo vinieron a atacarme…

El caballero de Virgo no mostraba ninguna expresión salvo tranquilidad. Realmente… el caballero que custodiaba la casa tenía razón. No tenían modales… Una figura oculta entre las columnas solo sonrió. Era mejor esperar… Después de todo, no creía que las cosas se pusieran peores si ellos acataban las indicaciones que les había dado Aioria, el caballero de Leo. Aunque…al ver como Shiryu atacaba y luego seguía Shun ambos siendo derrotados sin mayores problemas… Dio un paso al frente pero alguien más la detuvo.

- Recuerda… Es la batalla de ellos, no la nuestra.- le susurro otra figura.- Atalaya, debes dejarlo pelear.

- Cristain…pero ellos…

- Lo sé. Aún son jóvenes y necesitan mas poder pero… ya lo sabes. Solo estamos para observar, únicamente intervendremos si ellos fallan…

- Si… - y volvía a observar la batalla en silencio esperando que todo terminara pronto…

¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? Esos mocosos lo obligaban a usar una de sus técnicas…_Tenma Koufuku_. Realmente eran una peste, todavía no entendía verdaderamente como es que habían llegado hasta allí siendo tan débiles como eran. Era mejor terminar con sus vidas en ese mismo momento para que no volvieran a ensuciar las casas zodiacales ni perturbar la paz del santuario con esas ridículas excusas de que Atenea estaba con ellos…

**Casa de Libra.**

- Esta bien… Supongo… que deberé creerte.- afirmo Camus luego de un largo periodo (al menos para Weiss)

- Ya comenzaba a pensar que no lo harías… - le sonrió algo aliviada.

- Pero todavía me debes una breve explicación, o di algo… ¿Cómo lograste traspasar la guardia y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – necesitaba saber, realmente en este punto estaba muy confundido.

- …. Ok, te diré lo que puedo decirte. Nosotras sólo somos… algo así como sombras.- se encogió de hombros.- Vinimos para que una de mis compañeras pudiera ver a uno de los de bronce ya que estaba preocupada, pero no podemos dejar que se le acerque mucho y por lo otro… Es muuuuuuy simple.- le sonrió como si fuera algo divertido al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.- Oculte completamente mi presencia y… Camine al costado de las casas zodiacales. Fue fácil. Su mayor defensa es en las casas zodiacales y la diosa Athena esta abajo con una flecha en el pecho…

- Esa no es la verdadera diosa….- intento refutarle eso. ¿Su Santuario era débil ante este tipo de ataque? No lo podía creer…

- Oh, admítelo de una vez Camus… – lo llamó por su nombre.- La diosa que tanto intentas proteger no se encuentra aquí. Nosotras lo sabemos. Zeus lo sabe… ¿Por qué ustedes se niegan a aceptarlo?

- Espera, espera… ¿Dijiste Zeus?- eso lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. ¿El padre de su diosa? ¿Cómo es que las cosas se estaban tornando más complicadas?

**Casa de Virgo.**

Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias. El caballero dorado realmente parecía querer deshacerse de los que estaban… Los jóvenes estaban en el suelo inconscientes, sin saber realmente el peligro que estaban corriendo en esos momentos.

- Qué duros de matar que son…. Así que… Aún hay uno vivo… - comento el caballero dorado mientras le daba la espalda a los cuerpos de los caballeros. Sentía la débil energía de uno de ellos.- Yo soy Shaka, y ciertamente me llaman el hombre más cercano a Dios entre los doce caballeros… Pero, aún si me comparan hay una cosa en la que no lo puedo igualar… ¡Y es la misericordia por los débiles! – comentaba para sí mientras se acercaba al jóven Andrómeda.

¡Eso era demasiado! Realmente no quería seguir viendo, debía intervenir. Atalaya intentó librarse del agarre de su amiga. ¡Shun estaba en peligro! Realmente no quería que nada le pasara, sabía que era una batalla pero…

- No, espera.- le dijo su amiga agarrándola con más fuerza.- Espera… Observa ahora.- le dijo indicándole que observara lo que pasaba a continuación.

Justo en ese momento alguien más había atacado al caballero guardián de la Casa de Virgo. Había sido el Fénix. Él había sentido que su hermano menor estaba en peligro (como cuando eran niños) y había ido a ayudarlo.

Entre ambos caballeros comenzó una batalla, y era el dorado quien tenía la ventaja por justamente ser alguien con mayor poder.

**Casa de Libra.**

**- **Así es, Zeus.- afirmó Weiss.- El Padre de los dioses. ¿Realmente crees que todo esto es una casualidad? Además… Tienes que abrir los ojos.- y su expresión se suavizo un poco mientras ladeaba la cabeza.- Deberías mirar mejor las cosas a tu alrededor…

- Oye, yo sé lo que hago…- y alzaba una ceja ante el comentario de la chica. ¿Quién se creía? Pero había algo en sus palabras y su expresión que le hacían pensar que probablemente, algo andaba mal en el santuario. Después de todo… Miró de reojo a su discípulo aún en el ataúd de hielo donde permanecería por largo tiempo.

La chica suspiró ante la respuesta un poco fastidiada y algo cansada. Lo miró una vez más y luego decidió que era mejor seguir su camino. El tiempo pasaba rápido y lo que ninguno tenía era justamente eso: tiempo. La batalla en la casa de Virgo estaba llegando a su fin. Al parecer la intervención de sus amigas no había sido necesaria después de todo. Escaneó unos momentos con su cosmos las diferentes energías y sonrió un poquito. El fénix estaba teniendo problemas, pero no sería una dificultad mayor, o eso parecía.

- Si tú dices que sabes lo que haces… Entonces… - y comenzó a caminar acercándose hasta él. Tenía la impresión de que no lo volvería a ver.- Nos volveremos a ver. De lo contrario… es un adiós.- y pasó por su lado como si fuera lo más normal.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que adiós? – las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez mas extrañas. La observo acercarse y pasar por su lado como si nada. Algo le decía que ella no bromeaba.

- Lo sabrás al finalizar el día. La batalla continúa en la casa de Virgo, pero falta poco para terminar y tú… ¿debes regresar a tu puesto no? Espero que nos volvamos a ver, y si no… Supongo que será otra vida.- y dicho eso se levantó un viento totalmente caliente que impidió a Camus acercarse más y debió cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, no había rastro alguno de ella. Ni de su cosmos.

- ….. Será mejor que regrese a mi casa… - aunque la sensación de que algo no andaba bien no se le iba. ¿Cómo era posible que desapareciera sin rastro? Y más importante ¿Por qué le preocupaba? Sacudió levemente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente y siguió su camino en dirección al lugar que realmente debería vigilar.

Unos momentos después que el caballero dejo la casa, unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse. Eran los otros caballeros de bronce que habían logrado pasar la casa anterior.

**Casa de Virgo.**

La batalla había finalizado. El caballero dorado y el fénix habían desaparecido de la vista de todos. Sólo había quedado la armadura. Atalaya se acercó a la armadura y se quedo mirándola. Si las cosas continuaban de ese modo… El futuro no sería para nada bueno. Por un instante se quedó observando la armadura vacía…

"_No te preocupes." _Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, era su propia armadura. _"No está muerto y no morirá."_

- Pero… - y había visto lo que había hecho el fénix.

"_Lo sé, pero estarán bien. Este caballero… Es peligroso. Mejor sigamos camino que aún tenemos cosas por hacer."_ La tranquilizo nuevamente.

- De acuerdo… - susurró aceptando finalmente la situación. Le dio una última mirada a la armadura antes de seguir su camino.

**Casa de Libra.**

Gracias a la ayuda de la armadura de Libra perteneciente al maestro Dohko, antiguo caballero de libra, habían podido rescatar a su amigo… Sin embargo todavía estaba un problema: su temperatura corporal era tan baja que estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de la hipotermia. ¡Pero no tenían tiempo! ¿Qué podían hacer? Quedaban cinco horas según el reloj…

- No va a servir de nada que nos quedemos los tres.- habló Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda- Yo les prometo que voy a salvar a Hyoga y los alcanzaremos luego ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien… ¡Vamos a seguir avanzando!- aceptaron no del todo convencidos, algo andaba mal, lo presentían pero… No podían perder tiempo. Saori, Athena estaba en peligro.- Lo dejamos en tus manos, Shun.

- Ya sé. ¡Les prometo que lo salvaré! – les dijo despidiéndose.

Los observó irse. Respiró hondo. Ahora le tocaba a él ayudar a uno de sus amigos, Hyoga lo necesitaba… Debía elevar su temperatura… Aún si le costaba la vida. Regresó con él y comenzó a elevar su cosmos mientras lo acomodaba junto él.

"_Ahora soy el único que puede ayudarlo ya que mi cosmos esta casi intacto. Shiryu y Seiya tienen sus energías bajas debido a las batallas… Aunque… ¿Será Hyoga quien reviva o seré yo quien muera?..." _ Junto con ese pensamiento elevo totalmente su cosmos. No importaba, era su amigo y debía salvarlo a como diera lugar.

**Entrada Casa de Escorpio.**

Ambos lo sintieron. ¡Andrómeda! Ambos se miraron. Su amigo parecía estar usando su cosmos para ayudar al cisne a subir su temperatura corporal… Pero eso era peligroso. ¡Podía morir! El dragón recordó una historia que le había contado su viejo maestro sobre un viajero herido y tres animales, uno de ellos el conejo que sacrificaba su vida para ayudarlo… Se quedaron pensando… ¿Shun daría su vida? ¿Al igual que había hecho la princesa Andrómeda para salvar a su pueblo?

-¡N… No! – No podían permitirlo.- ¡Volvamos a la casa de Libra!

¡Vamos!

¡ESPEREN! – se escuchó una voz demandante mientras aparecía una figura. Era el guardián de esa casa.

Al parecer regresar y ayudar a su amigo no sería posible aún…

**Casa de Libra.**

Estupidos caballeros. Estupida batalla. Tontos todos los hombres de ese lugar. ¿Por qué siempre lo resolvían con situaciones extremas? Atalaya **no** estaba contenta. Había llegado a la casa de Libra porque había escuchado de una de sus compañeras lo sucedido, pero no esperaba ver esa imagen.

"_Déjalos ahí. De todos modos van a morir." _ Escuchó a su armadura hablar.

Resoplo con fastidio.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quien me tomas? – le regaño levemente mientras caminaba hacia las dos figuras. Se arrodillo junto a una.

"_¿Piensas ayudarlos aun cuando sólo estamos vigilando?" _Su misión era observar, y solo ayudar a la diosa si los caballeros fallaban. Aunque Atalaya aún no lo sabía. _"¡Debemos seguir! ¡Weiss ya pasó por aquí y seguro se fue a Acuario!" _

La ignoró. Ignoró a su armadura a pesar de las quejas. Pasó con suavidad su mano por la mejilla del caballero Andrómeda y luego miro a la otra figura. El cisne. Había faltado poco para terminar el trabajo… Bueno… Se mordió los labios unos momentos. Su elemento no era el fuego… Pero **sí** podía calentar el ambiente con su cosmos y usar ese aire caliente para ayudar a uno. Cerró los ojos y elevó su cosmos mientras hacia que el aire tibio se centrará sobre el rubio. Cuando supo que será suficiente, se detuvo. Shun estaría bien, solo estaba agotado.

- Deja de hacer cosas tontas… - le susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente y volver a acomodarlo donde estaba. Odiaba no poder quedarse.

"_¿Ahora si podemos irnos?" _

Si, si. Ya nos vamos.- dio una última mirada a las figuras y se retiró. Aún no estaba del todo tranquila pero… Ya no estaba en sus manos.

Una vez que ella dejó la séptima casa… Una de las dos figuras comenzó a moverse. El cisne había recobrado el conocimiento.

**Tarde. **Suspiró había llegado tarde. Atalaya se había acercado a Shun y los había ayudado. Genial. Simplemente genial. Bueno, era mejor seguir camino y adelantarse.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

Observó las dos figuras que estaban en el suelo. Genial. Que cosa más aburrida… Igual, debía reconocerles el esfuerzo.

- Fue un gran logro que llegaran a la octava casa, la de Escorpio…Los felicito por ese hecho casi milagroso.- les dijo mientras los veía en el suelo a causa de su aguja escarlata- Ahora… ¿No había otros caballeros?

En ese momento apareció una figura: el cisne. Había recuperado la conciencia gracias a Shun… Aunque tenía la impresión de que alguien más lo había ayudado, pero el único que permanecía era él.

Detrás de una columna una figura los observaba. Estaba preocupada, el cisne parecía estar en buen estado pero… ¿Shun? Se quedo tranquila cuando escucho al cisne decir que no lo dejaría morir ya que seguía respirando. Cuando escucho, se retiró. Era hora de seguir adelante. Quedaban cuatro casas más y sabía que una de sus amigas ya estaba adelante. Tenía que alcanzarla.

No mucho después la batalla entre el Escorpión y el Cisne terminó. Milo había reconocido el esfuerzo y la valentía de Hyoga al verlo usar toda fuerza para seguir adelante. Cuando el cisne se retiró… Fue cuando lo sintió: una energía volar hasta el siguiente templo: Sagitario.

**Casa de Sagitario.**

No había nadie. La casa estaba vacía… O lo estuvo durante unos momentos. Escuchó voces pero antes de que hiciera algo, una luz entro en el templo. Se cubrió un poco… ¿El dueño? ¡Pero según lo que sabía estaba muerto!

"_Descuida Weiss. Es un cloth dorado… Sólo viene a dejar un mensaje, es lo que él dice." _Era su armadura. Respiró más aliviada.

- Ah… Ahora entiendo.- suspiro, no quería enfrentarse a nadie. Todavía tenía el mal sabor del encuentro con Camus.- Descuida compañero – le habló a la armadura- tu mensaje seguro les llegará. Ya están afuera y… La Diosa esta en buenas manos, aún cuando su Santuario haya sido profanado.- le sonrió.

"_Dice que lo sabe. Y te da las grac__ias. Y… ¿No es mejor que nos vayamos? ¡Se supone que no deben vernos y ya te has mostrado al caballero de Acuario!" _le reprochó.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Seguimos camino. Rodearemos las casas, el próximo caballero no nos dejará pasar muy fácilmente.- y recordaba que había sido el culpable de la muerte de Arioros.

Decidió que no podía perder más tiempo… Cuando abandonó el templo sonrió, ya no estaba sola: Atalaya estaba ahí.

El mensaje del difunto caballero llegó a los jóvenes que estaban peleando por la vida de la diosa. Y nuevamente se encontraron. Cuando salieron de la novena casa, una figura sonrió mucho más aliviada. Shun estaba bien.

A partir de ahora no podían ni siquiera mostrarse. Debían de centrarse en observar. Se les unieron las últimas dos: Maria y Cristain. Ahora estaban las cuatro y no debían separarse.

**Casa de Capricornio.**

Apenas cruzaron y ya el caballero había partido en dos la tierra. Maria puso un gesto de que no le gustaba la situación. ¡¿Cómo podía hacer semejante cosa? ¡Con lo que costaría después a su protector hacer que toda esa parte regrese a la normalidad!

La pelea era fuerte. No le gustaba la situación, pero debía quedarse en su lugar. O seguir. Había preferido quedarse unos momentos. Los dos caballeros estaban peleando realmente a muerte. Le daba miedo saber que todo esto sólo traería desgracias futuras.

La pelea terminó cuando una figura dorada cayo al suelo. Era el dragón. ¿Qué había pasado cuando se elevaron? No lo supo. Era mejor retirarse.

**Casa de Acuario. Momentos más tarde.**

Genial. El maestro de hielo estaba peleando **otra vez** con su discípulo. Y esta vez ella no tenía las ganas de intervenir. Ni de detenerlos. Tampoco podía. Se quedaría ahí, les pidió a sus amigas que siguieran. Que encuentro más… en vano. Solo dos veces, y la tercera… Él iba a morir. Camus iba a morir. Lo sentía. Era una batalla a muerte.

Retuvo el aliento cuando vio al alumno imitar los movimientos de su maestro… Y cerró los ojos. No quería ver. Debía irse. Debía retirarse. No… no debía mirar. Pero… Cuando lo hizo, ya todo había terminado. Solo quedaba de pie el cisne. Cuando cayó al piso… Se apuro al lado de Camus. Ni siquiera escucho a su propia armadura que le decía que no se dejara llevar.

- Baka. ¿Ahora tendré que buscarte en otra vida? – le recrimino arrodillándose un poco para quitarle unos mechones del rostro. Estaba helado. Completamente helado.

Ok, eso no le haría nada bien. Se despidió en silencio del caballero dorado y se levanto para retirarse. La siguiente casa era la última. Donde aguardaba el caballero de Piscis.

**Casa de Piscis. **

Era la última batalla. El último enemigo supuestamente… Cristain y Maria se habían adelantado junto con el caballero de Pegaso. Ella se había quedado. ¿Qué la hacia quedarse? Sentía que lo necesitaba. Que necesitaba salvar a ese caballero, o al menos ayudarlo.

Las rosas eran peligrosas. Las pirañas seguro que eran peligrosas, más que las diabólicas. Ella estaba escondida… No podía ver bien la batalla pero…

- Juh… Ahora ya no puedes atacar ni defenderte.- comento el caballero dorado- Ahora eres como un bebe indefenso…

Ahora si tuvo que mirar. ¿Shun, indefenso? Se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡Las rosas pirañas habían destruido la armadura!

"_Y dolió. Gritó… __Fue... Horrible. Pero sigue viva…" _ le habló su armadura. ¿Pero qué caso tenía si la armadura seguía viva pero él no? Iba a intervenir cuando sintió algo… ¿Acaso…?

- En verdad…. No quería usar los puños desnudos… - la voz de él la detuvo. ¡Shun! ¡Estaba vivo! Pero… su voz era forzada, estaba sufriendo. Que se detuviera…- Pero mi vida terminará pronto y… No podría vengar a mi maestro así…- y lo miro, miró a su adversario juntando sus últimas fuerzas.- Me has dejado sin opciones…

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme estando medio muerto? ¡Antes de hacer algo te mataría!- ¡Increíble! ¡El mocoso seguía vivo!

- ¡AFRODITA! ¡PROBÁ MIS VERDADERAS FUERZAS!

Y ella lo sintió. El aire se movió alrededor de los dos, él lo estaba controlando con su cosmos formando como una nebulosa. Una tormenta de increíble poder. Sonrió un poco. Elevó un poco su cosmos para permitir mayor circulación de aire y eso ayudaría también al poder de golpe y bloqueo de movimientos que deseaba Shun. Podía escuchar que el caballero se quejaba de que no podía moverse…. Pero luego… ¿Bloody Rose? ¡No! ¡Shun! Era tarde… Él estaba decidido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza… El sonido seco de algo cayendo al suelo y la calma….

Se animó a moverse de su lugar… ¡Shun! Corrió hasta él y se arrodilló. Dios, la rosa blanca estaba por la mitad de roja…Y la sangre… ¿Cómo se atrevían? Llevo una mano hasta la sangre de Shun y la observo… Uno de sus ojos tomó el mismo color que la sangre.

"_¡No esta muerto!" _ Anunció de pronto su armadura con tono desesperado. _"¡No esta muerto! ¡Solo esta agotado!"_

¿No estaba muerto? Colocó una mano cerca de la rosa y lo sintió. Su corazón estaba latiendo. El ojo que había adoptado el color rojo regresó a su tonalidad normal. Escuchó pasos…

-Atalaya… - la llamó alguien con suavidad, y al voltear vio a Weiss.- Vamos, falta poco para que todo termine. Déjalo… Vivirá.

- Sabemos que vivirá… Recuerda que debemos seguir al que queda.- le aclaró María.

Atalaya asintió y volvió a dejar a Shun en el suelo con un esfuerzo muy fuerte. Se levantó. Ahora venía la verdadera batalla.

**Escaleras al Salón del Patriarca.**

Estaban llenas de flores malditas. Flores diabólicas. No podría pasar a menos que las destruyera, pero ya había intentado congelarlas y no había caso. ¿Quizás un buen golpe de viento que las arrancara o si se las quemaba?

El caballero del Pegaso estaba luchando contra el veneno. Necesitaba ayudarlo a llegar pero… Entonces la vio ¿Esa era la maestra de él? Suponía que si por lo que hablaba. Avanzaron un tramo… Hasta que ella cayó bajo los efectos. Los observaba desde lejos claro, no podía arriesgarse. Entonces escuchó unos pasos cerca y vio al resto de sus compañeras. Juntas y ya no se separarían.

Entonces escucharon un grito: Pegaso había destruido todo el camino de rosas. Sonrieron, al parecer no era necesario ayudarlo tanto.

Continuaron el camino detrás de él pero a cierta distancia.

**Salón Patriarca.**

Cuando llegaron, el caballero ya estaba en plena lucha con… ¡¿El caballero de Geminis? Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba a Zeus. Que este hombre matara a su hija y quisiera derrotarlo a él. Pobre iluso.

Finalmente el pegaso encontró las fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo. Había sido una batalla bastante difícil sin sus sentidos. Apenas quedaba el corazón… Pero había sacado la fuerza de adentro para derrotarlo. Ellas no intervenían, no era el momento. Las armaduras de ellas les acababan de decir: sólo podían actuar si ese caballero fracasaba….

Aunque cuando estaba por agarrar el escudo de la imagen de Athena, él caballero de las dos caras lo detuvo… Y comenzaba a tener la gran ventaja, aún después de que Pegaso intentara su último truco. Su última chance de ganar. O eso parecía hasta que llegó el Fénix. Se sorprendieron de verlo…

La batalla continuo. Y se sorprendieron al escuchar también las palabras de Mu en un momento. Ahora todo tenía sentido… Las batallas. Por qué la diosa no estaba en ese lugar. Por qué Zeus las había enviado allí…

A pesar de eso, la batalla continuo. Hasta que finalmente, Seiya logró su oportunidad de oro. Tuvo el tiempo necesario de tomar el escudo e iluminar a la Diosa… Y al caballero Saga de Geminis.

La batalla había terminado. Las cuatro suspiraron aliviadas cuando sintieron que la energía de la Diosa volvía a sentirse normal, e igual de fuerte. Cristain se separó unos momentos para seguirlo ya que parecía querer escapar… Pero no se esperó que fuera a suicidarse dejando a la diosa claramente mal.

- Puedes salir de tu lugar, muchacha.- la llamó el caballero de Aries que estaba a un lado de la diosa.- Puedes mostrarte.

Lo dudó unos momentos y se dejó ver.

- Veo que la batalla terminó sin que tuviéramos que intervenir. Athena sama, su padre le envía saludos. Desea que continúe protegiendo estas tierras.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto. ¿Quién era esa chica? Se sentía una energía realmente grande… Y… Abrió los ojos recordando algo de sus vidas anteriores de pronto.- ¿Puede…ser?

_Así es Athena-sama. –_ la figura de un niño que parecía tener cabellos hechos de agua y unos ojos tan azules como el mar apareció detrás de Cristain.-_ Un gusto verla a salvo. Estábamos preocupados por usted. _

- Gigs… - lo llamó. Cristain de inmediato se arrodilló.- Es bueno saber que otra vez están despiertos. ¿Se encuentra todo bien?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio por parte del espíritu. La diosa no lo entendió.

_Por favor, cuídese en los próximos tiempos. Nos volveremos a ver en su momento. Protéjalos a todos. Mantenga __la paz por favor.- _Una vez terminado eso desapareció completamente en un torbellino de agua que lo envolvió a él y a Cristain.

Mu sintió una pequeña puntada en el pecho. ¿Acaso… lamentaba no poder despedirse o saber más de la chica de cristal? Al parecer no podría preguntar, porque su diosa había quedado en silencio y no parecía que fuera a explicar lo sucedido.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota ****de ****autora:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen son solo míos durante las horas de sueño y de delirio como el escribir esta historia. Algo que me olvide de avisar es que estoy tomando algunos diálogos y fragmentos del manga original solo para contextualizar. Pero siguen perteneciendo a Kurumada.

Sé que he cambiado varias veces el estilo de escritura, pero a partir de ahora no habrá más cambios.

Nuevamente se lo dedico a Misao Cutegirl por ser tan paciente… Ojala que lo disfrutes

**Capitulo 8.**

**La fiesta, el Dios del Mar y la sombra de una guerrera.**

Suspiró. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? Su guardián le había dicho que debía de asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del heredero de la familia Solo, pero no se imagino que sería tan aburrido. Sí, no tenía problemas en hacerse pasar por una mujer de la alta sociedad por su apariencia. Cristain suspiró mientras miraba alrededor.

"Estoy aburrida." Pensó para si misma. No conocía a nadie, no había visto a Julián aun…

En ese momento sintió un cosmos fuerte pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cálido y amable. Lo reconoció enseguida: Athena. Tragó saliva. Al menos no la reconocería… ¿o si? Esta vez tenía el cabello suelto y llevaba un vestido acorde a la fiesta. Se quedó en su lugar. Había un hombre que la estaba acompañando y no era uno de los caballeros. Al parecer hablaban de Julián…

- ¿No será muy exagerado? – Hablaba de la fiesta.- En el fondo sigue siendo el cumpleaños de un nene…

Ella hizo un gesto al escuchar. Si claro… Un nene con dinero y de una familia que estaba maldita por tener que soportar al alma de cierto Dios… Quien afortunadamente seguía dormido.

- Tatsumi, cuidado con lo que dices… - le regaño con suavidad Saori.- Julián, a pesar de sus 16 años, ha heredado todo lo que poseía su padre, y es él quien se encarga de los negocios familiares. Se dice que también heredó la inteligencia de su padre, y es, además, alguien hermoso, en definitiva una persona brillante.

- Gracias por el cumplido Señorita Kido…- comentó alguien detrás de la chica. Cristain de inmediato lo supo: era Julián.

Alzó la vista para verlos. Por eso no le gustaba mucho algunos hombres, especialmente los que se relacionaban con los dioses. Cuando vio que Julián llevó a Saori hacia el balcón, supo que algo pasaría. Dejo su copa y se levanto. Pudo escuchar como el hombre que antes estaba cerca de la diosa, renegaba. Sonrió para sus adentros. La chica era inteligente, no como ese Solo que le propuso matrimonio a una diosa sin saberlo realmente…

"Pero creo que lo sabe, no de forma consiente pero lo sabe. Después de todo… Es Poseidón." Pensó mirando de forma disimulada a la pareja. Cuando vio que Saori iba a volver a meterse a la fiesta, decidió retirarse, no debía dejar que…

- ¿Eres tu Cristain?- la llamó con suavidad. Rayos, había sido descubierta.

- Señorita.- le sonrió y se le acerco haciendo una breve reverencia.- Es un placer volver a verla. Por favor, cuídese ¿si?

La diosa pareció algo confundida ante eso. Cristain aprovecho para hacer una reverencia y se retiró. Se suponía que no debía dejarle saber lo que pasaría a continuación pero simplemente sintió que debía advertirle. Después de todo… Su guardián había dicho que esa noche Poseidón despertaría.

**Más tarde esa noche.**

Suspiró. ¿No le había dicho que se cuidara? Geez… Últimamente esa diosa parecía meterse en problemas. Al menos no tuvo que intervenir, porque el caballero dorado de Leo había detenido a quien intento secuestrar a Saori.

Entonces sintió algo… Con rapidez se dirigió hacia donde estaba ese tridente. ¿Podía ser que…? Cuando llego al lugar era demasiado tarde. Acababan de irse. Genial, no podía seguirlos sin el consentimiento de Zeus o Poseidón.

- Rayos… Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría esta noche ni me habría molestado en buscar un vestido…- suspiro. Si hubiera sabido, habría impedido que Julián agarrara ese tridente.

**Varios días después.**

Múltiples desastres naturales habían comenzado a suceder alrededor del mundo. Era como si de repente el mundo hubiera decidido que ya no necesitaba a los humanos. Claro que para unos pocos, era obvio que alguien más estaba detrás de eso.

Un pequeño pueblo estaba siendo guiado hacia una ciudad con mayor protección contra los tsunamis y desastres. Después de todo estaba bendecida. Y había un par de guerreros que estaban ayudando.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos están haciendo esos cuatro que no detienen a ese estupido dios que dice ser dueño de los mares? – protestó Cristain.

Una de sus compañeras la miró sin evitar una sonrisa. Cristain había estado de mal humor durante varios días. Acomodó un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja. Weiss la conocía bien y sabía que seguramente era a causa de que Gigs no le daba una respuesta sobre porqué no podían intervenir en esta ocasión. Aunque la más enojada por eso era Atalaya que no podía ver a cierto caballero. Suspiró. _Niñas_.

- Relájate. Seguramente pronto descubrirán quien es el culpable de todo esto.- O al menos esperaba ella.

- Siempre y cuando Atenea no vuelva a ponerse en peligro.- comento Atalaya terminando de ayudar a una mujer.- Vaya rápido, las aguas pronto subirán.- la alentó.

Cuando todos los habitantes de esa aldea estuvieron a salvo, decidieron regresar a lo que ellas llamaban el campamento. Entraron en el bosque que estaba cerca y luego de unos minutos caminando, llegaron a un claro. Entre los árboles se podía apreciar que el cielo estaba completamente negro.

Mientras caminaban, una joven se les acerco corriendo. Se acercó directo a Atalaya y Cristain.

- ¡Señorita Atalaya, Señorita Cristain! – Las llamó y cuando las alcanzó, se detuvo frente a ellas para recuperar el aliento.- Los Espíritus Guardianes nos han dejado un mensaje, quieren que vayan al templo de Poseidón.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron totalmente. ¿Solamente ellas?

- Espera… Espera… ¿Sólo ellas dos? – preguntó Weiss ante lo cual la joven asintió.- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Irán a la morada de un Dios! ¡Es distinto a cuando nos enviaron al Santuario!

- Porque así lo desea el Padre de los Dioses, Zeus.- anunció una voz masculina ante la clara sorpresa de las mujeres presentes. Era un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos bien claros, llevaba en una de sus manos un pergamino, y las sandalias tenían alas. No había duda: era Hermes, el mensajero de los Dioses.- El viento y el Agua son elementos fundamentales para alargar la vida de la Diosa Atenea.

- Aún así…- Weiss no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo Atalaya colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amiga.- No pelearemos ni nos acercaremos. Regresaremos después…

- No necesitan preocuparse por las batallas. Los guardianes de la Diosa ya se dirigen hacía allí, y es probable que les lleven algo de ventaja.

- Entiendo.- afirmo Cristain.- Será mejor irnos de una vez, si la diosa entro al Soporte Principal… No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Miró al mensajero.- ¿Cómo llegamos? ¡No podemos llegar hasta allá solas!

- Descuiden, tengo la misión de llevarlas al lugar y dejarlas. Ustedes sabrán como manejarse desde allí.

La joven que había enviado el mensaje estaba claramente sorprendida y algo mareada con todo lo que estaba pasando. Primero ¿un dios mensajero? Segundo ¿las señoritas deberían ir al templo de otro dios? ¡Las guardianas si que tenían la confianza de los dioses!

**Templo de Poseidón. Soporte Principal.**

- Así es. El soporte principal es el punto vital del templo de Poseidón.- Comentaba el Dios mientras caminaba junto a Saori, es decir, Atenea.- Si llegara a destruirse, el pueblo de Poseidón se extinguiría…. Pero tenemos por seguro que eso no pasará.- Mientras lo decía, observó como su sobrina atravesaba las puertas y cuando terminó de hacerlo, las cerró.

Lamentaba mucho tener que hacer eso. Realmente hubiera preferido que su sobrina aceptara casarse con él y darle su merecido a la corrupta humanidad. No había otro modo. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, mientras dentro de la habitación las cuatro cabezas de león que se encontraban en las paredes comenzaban a dejar caer agua. Cuando abrió la ventana, la vio sorprendida de encontrarse dentro de una habitación justamente dentro del soporte, cerró los ojos mientras le explicaba que sería una columna humana, y que significaba eso. Era extraño…

- Atenea, esto es lo que me pediste. Ésa es el agua que debería caer sobre la tierra, por eso, tarde o temprano esta habitación se llenará de agua. Si llegado ese momento, tus preciados caballeros no vinieron a salvarte… ¡Entonces te convertirás en verdad en la base del Soporte Principal!- dicho eso, cerró la ventana desde la cual había hablado para regresar a su trono. Desde ahí sabría que pasaría.

La diosa sabía a que se enfrentaba. Se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación decidida a permanecer allí y recibir toda el agua que debería estar cayendo sobre la tierra. No importaba. Sabía que sus caballeros llegarían a tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo firme.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó realmente… Hasta que sintió como dos cosmos totalmente familiares se encendieron con fuerza y alcanzaron su potencial. Supo al instante que sucedió. Dos marinas habían sido derrotados por Seiya y Shun.

-Gracias Shun… Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu… A mi tampoco me van a derrotar. Hasta destruir la ambición de Poseidón. Hasta recuperar la paz de la tierra… ¡No me voy a dar por vencida!- exclamó para si. ¡No podía mostrarse débil, no ahora!

- Me alegra saber lo decidida que esta señorita.- se escuchó una voz. La diosa la reconoció. Al instante el agua que había en el suelo se levantó formando la imagen de un niño haciendo una leve reverencia.- Un placer volver a verla Diosa Atenea.

- Gigs… - Ella se sorprendió de verlo. No creyó que iba a verlo ahí-… Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir….Estamos en el templo de Poseidón después de todo…

- Bueno… sí. Pero él todavía no esta completamente despierto. De todos modos, sólo vine a tranquilizarla. Dos guardianas están en camino para ayudarla mientras esta aquí.

- Eso no era necesario… Es nuestra batalla… - No es que no agradeciera que se preocuparan por ella pero…

- Descuide. No van a pelear con los marinas, simplemente vienen a acompañarla a usted. Después de todo… Su cuerpo sigue siendo humano, no importa cuanta fuerza tenga su cosmos, su cuerpo sigue siendo mortal.- afirmo de modo serio.- No podrá sobrevivir sola, así que déjennos ayudar…

Ellos deseaban ayudarla. Le debían demasiado. Siempre estuvieron agradecidos con ella y la ayudaban siempre que podían, en todas sus batallas. Desde el comienzo en que ella decidió descender a la tierra.

Atenea suspiró y luego sonrió de manera calmada. Era imposible discutir con Gigs…

- De acuerdo. Aceptaré su ayuda si prometes que las chicas no se meterán en las batallas. – accedió finalmente y el chico sonrió mucho más animado dejando su porte serio.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció sonriendo.- No la defraudaremos. – y dicho eso, su propia imagen volvió a hacerse agua y cayo al suelo. La energía del espíritu había desaparecido.

Realmente había sido una sorpresa que ese espíritu viniera. Sabía bien que no podían enfrentarse a un dios, pero siempre la habían apoyado de algún modo u otro a través de sus reencarnaciones. Se prometió que nada la detendría. Defendería a la Tierra como sea. Después de todo… Los mortales no eran tan estupidos para destruir su hogar.

**Afueras del templo de Poseidón.**

Ahora comenzaba a pensar la mala decisión que había tomado al acceder a ese lugar. ¡Era casi como un laberinto! Hermes les había dicho que no se preocuparan debido a que no era tan difícil pero… Suspiró. Mejor terminar con todo esto pronto. Sólo necesitaban ir hacia donde estaba Atenea y… De repente se sintió un temblor en el aire. Y unas energías algo familiares.

- Creo que los caballeros están haciendo un buen trabajo.- comento Cristain.- Creo que por el momento son… Tres pilares con el último que cayo.- Podía sentir la presión del agua sobre ellas. Seguramente Atalaya también podía sentirlo en el aire.

- Si, eso es cierto. Será mejor ir con la diosa directo… - Aunque estaba preocupada por Shun. Sabía que luego de la batalla en el santuario seguramente estaba cansado y herido… Y ahora….-

- Si sigues pensando en él… Detente.- le advirtió su compañera.- Hay reglas. Y una es que **no** podemos involucrarnos.- le recordó.- Vamos, debemos ir con la diosa antes que sea más tarde.

Ella tenía razón. No podía seguir involucrándose. Ya estaba muy metida, no podía seguir. Trago saliva y decidió seguir a su compañera quien había comenzado a caminar. Había rastros de pelea, pedazos de armadura y sangre en el suelo. Momentos así le hacían preguntarse cual era su verdadera misión. ¿Qué debían proteger aparte de los elementos? ¿Del campamento? Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Atenea las necesitaba. No podían fallarle… Su misión era clara: ayudarla a sobrevivir el tiempo que quedaba.

_¿Y si tu misión fuera otra? ¿Y si fuera mejor dejarla morir ahogada? De ese modo no podrá sufrir más adelante. Le evitarías un dolor muy profundo._

Creyó escuchar un susurro apenas audible. Tuvo que detenerse para confirmar que no había nadie más. Cristain se le quedo mirando al ver que ella no seguía. ¿Era su imaginación o había sentido un salto en la energía de su amiga?

- Atalaya ¡vamos! El templo esta enfrente. No falta mucho.- le dijo. Además había alguien más en el lugar.

Atalaya observó nuevamente alrededor. No escucho mas nada. Ni sintió nada. Seguramente fue producto de su imaginación. Asintió y se adentraron en el templo solo para ver que una mujer de cabellos verdes estaba allí. Estaba desmayada obviamente luego de recibir el golpe. Había sido golpeada por un Dios.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – exigió saber el Dios del mar. ¿Quiénes más estaban allí aparte de los caballeros de su sobrina?- Váyanse. Este no es un lugar para personas como ustedes.

- No hemos venido a enfrentarte.- Cristain dio un paso al frente pero se mantuvo firme, dejando fluir su energía de manera suave.- Solo vamos a acompañar a la hija de Zeus.

- ¿Y creen que voy a permitirles pasar? – les pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirándolos. Que divertido. Dos mujeres solas… ¿Dónde había visto esas armaduras?

- Poseidón. No hemos venido a ni siquiera intentar sacar a Atenea de donde ella ha elegido estar.- Comenzó a hablar Atalaya llamando la atención del dios.- Por favor, déjennos pasar. Solo la acompañaremos…

Poseidón finalmente miró más detenidamente a Atalaya. Podía sentirlo.

"Que interesante… Así que es ella esta vez. ¿Quién lo diría?" Reconocía el interior de esa chica, y los ojos. Recordaba muy bien las anteriores como para no darse cuenta.

- Esta bien.- admitió finalmente cerrando los ojos.- Vayan antes de que me arrepienta siquiera haberles dado permiso.

Shaina que estaba recobrando la conciencia pudo ver a dos figuras. ¿Quiénes rayos eran esas dos? No las conocía del santuario y sus energías no eran para nada familiares. De todos modos no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo más despierta antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

Ambas cruzaron rápidamente el costado del dios. No iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad, aunque cuando Atalaya estaba cruzando, Poseidón la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

- Así que has vuelto… Supongo que todavía no aprendes. No puedes detener el ciclo muchacha.- afirmo.

Sus palabras parecían no dirigirse hacia ella en especial. Sonaban como si fueran para alguien más. Trago saliva y libero su brazo antes de unirse a su compañera. En eso escucharon algo. Alguien estaba cantando… Se miraron entre ellas y luego vieron hacia el Soporte principal. Era Atenea. ¡Todavía estaba a salvo! Se apresuraron en llegar hasta el soporte pero la melodía se había detenido.

Se acercaron con un poco de cuidado al soporte. Podían sentir que adentro estaba la diosa, pero débil. Estaba luchando con su propio cosmos para protegerse a ella y resistir, pero estaba débil. Apoyaron sus manos en el pilar y se concentraron. Adentro el agua parecía comenzar a moverse mas lentamente.

Saori estaba adentro. El nivel del agua ya le había llegado al cuello. No debía quejarse… Era su sacrificio. Confiaba en que sus caballeros la rescatarían… Aun así, su parte mortal tenía miedo. Era una diosa, pero todavía… todavía… Entonces lo sintió. Algo calido la envolvía. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el agua comenzaba a separarse un poco de su cuerpo, era mínimo, pero la aliviaba. Entonces detecto algo. ¿Era posible? Pero no era momento para preocuparse por eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintieron el enfrentamiento de las energías. Había comenzado. La batalla final. Los santos estaban luchando con el Dios del mar con todas sus fuerzas. Saori sonrió un poco para sus adentros. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki. Confiaba en ellos. Sabía que todo estaría bien….

Cristain y Atalaya se apartaron cuando sintieron una energía muy fuerte acercarse al pilar. Todo ocurrió muy rápido para ellas.

El pilar fue destruido.

Atenea fue rescatada de adentro.

Pegaso la protegió contra Poseidon que se había olvidado de ellas.

Atenea volvió a sellar al dios del mar.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Julian Solo! – no podía dejarlo morir cuando todo el templo se destruia. No era su culpa.

- ¡Es imposible! ¡Si seguimos aquí vamos a ser sepultados en el fondo del mar!- ¡Imposible! ¡No había tiempo!

- No se preocupen…- Tomó con suavidad al hombre que en una ocasión le había salvado la vida. Tetis lo amaba. No iba a dejar que muriera allí. – Aún a costa de mi vida lo llevaré a tierra firme… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para devolverle el favor… - cerro los ojos recordando ante la impresión de la diosa y su caballero.

En ese momento una ola casi cubre a Atenea y a Seiya. Pero la ola no tuvo la fuerza para tocarlo ni hacerles daño. De hecho, cuando se dieron cuenta, una esfera de aire los rodeaba. ¿Cómo era posible? Seiya no lo entendía, hasta que vio a alguien cerca de ambos. Saori sabía quien era.

**Varios días después.**

El mundo había vuelto a estar en calma. De a poco todo regresaba a la normalidad. Todo había acabado. Julián Solo que había estado desaparecido, había vuelto a aparecer. Él no recordaba nada.

_**Julián Solo dona todas sus riquezas a los damnificados por las inundaciones de todos los países del mundo.**_

Sonrió ante el titulo del diario y lo dejo a un costado. Observó el mar que estaba enfrente de ella. En verdad… Todo el crédito se lo merecían los guardianes de la diosa. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada para comenzar a caminar, dejando el diario olvidado. Atalaya elevo la mirada mientras sentía el viento en su rostro y entre su cabello. ¿Cuánto más duraría esta paz? Podía sentirlo. Había algo muy, muy fuerte esperando para despertar. No había podido dormir… Podía ver a Shun con una sombra detrás y eso le preocupaba… Porque sabía perfectamente que esa sombra no era nada bueno.

- ¿Qué esta por pasar? – Murmuró.- Algo no esta bien…

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una tienda para mirar hacia atrás… Por eso no notó que su reflejo se volteó con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa a medias… Levanto la mano hacia Atalaya pero tuvo que detenerse. Algo le hizo regresar a la normalidad…

Atalaya retomó su camino totalmente ajena a eso.

**En algún lado cerca de la Gran Torre.**

En la Gran Torre se encontraba el sello que resguardaba el alma de Hades. El dios de los muertos. Desde tiempos ancestrales había estado durmiendo. Era hora de despertar. Hora de alzarse y apropiarse de una vez por todas y para siempre del mundo y hundirlo en oscuridad y caos. No muy lejos de la Gran Torre se encontraba un lugar donde se resguardaba una espada oscura.

Una figura oscura avanzo con pasos lentos hacia la espada. Al fin… Solo necesitaba eso para que todo comenzara de nuevo.

- ¡¿Quién esta allí?

De inmediato las puertas del lugar se abrieron dejando ver a una figura encapuchada. ¡¿Cómo supieron que estaba en ese lugar? ¡Bah! ¡No era momento para esto! Sonrió con malicia y se bajo la capucha dejando escapar una risa. ¿Qué podían hacer unas miserables mujeres?

- He venido por algo que pertenece a mi señor. Soy Niobe de Deep, aunque mujeres… ¡No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí! – no les iba a dar el gusto.

"Malditas humanas. ¿Cómo se atreven a separar la espada de la armadura de mi señor? ¡Las castigaré en su nombre!"

Utilizó la técnica de la cual estaba orgulloso: Deep Fragance. Ellas no estaban preparadas para pelear, intentaron escapar pero sus cuerpos no les respondían. No podían hacer nada.

Con esto… Esa molesta de Pandora iba a estar más tranquila. Solo faltaba el recipiente y la cabeza de Atenea… Se acerco nuevamente a donde estaba la espada y la observo. Era afortunado de poder venir a hacer semejante cosa… ¿Quién iba a decir que un espectro de nivel bajo iba a tener semejante misión? Extendió la mano para tocarla…

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Niobe? – una voz profunda lo detuvo. Se escucharon unos pasos seguros.- Sólo debías de abrir camino, no se supone que debas tocarla. **No****puedes****tocarla.**-

Cuando volteo a ver, tragó saliva. Era Radamanthys. Genial. Simplemente genial. Lo había olvidado. Bajo la cabeza y se aparto de la espada. El juez avanzo lento pero seguro hacia la espada sin siquiera mirar a las mujeres que estaban inconscientes en el suelo. No era necesario. Se detuvo frente a la espada y sin vacilar, la tomó.

- Regresemos. Debemos buscar a quienes traicionaran a Atenea.

Definitivamente… Eso sería algo digno de ver. La cabeza de la diosa sería llevada a sus pies por sus propios caballeros. Todo comenzaba ahora…

¿Fin?

Intenté retratar a Poseidón y a Radamanthys como mejor pude. ¡ME VENDRÍA DE MIL MARAVILLAS SUGERENCIAS PARA LA PARTE DE HADES! :D Completo Hades y… Se viene la historia principal. ¡Saludos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen sólo son míos durante las horas de sueño y de delirio como el escribir esta historia. Los personajes no pertenecientes a Kurumada son de creación propia.

Debo advertir que este capitulo especialmente **tiene spoilers** de la Saga de Hades. No sé si habrá personas que aun no lo vieron pero… **LEAN BAJO SU RIESGO**.

Nuevamente se lo dedico a Misao Cutegirl por ser tan paciente… Ojala que lo disfrutes

-aaa- Diálogos

"aaa" Pensamientos

_**Aaa.**_ Es la voz dentro de Atalaya.

**Capitulo 9.**

**El despertar de Hades.**

¿Quién iba a decirlo? La protección en el Santuario estaba mucho más fuerte que antes. ¿Era porque Atenea había decidido una nueva estrategia? Había ido junto con Weiss, no había sido tan difícil pasar la barrera de defensa (especialmente si los guardias estaban dormidos…)

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres ir?- ya lo había preguntado. Sabía la respuesta.

- Si, Cristain. Necesito confirmarlo con mis ojos…Sonará cruel pero… Quiero que se quede donde esta- afirmo mientras caminaban despacio en la oscuridad.

Era de noche, apenas podían ver pero… Se guiaban por la energía. Aunque a cada paso, sentían la atmósfera más y más pesada. Algo grande estaba por pasar. Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a una parte del santuario donde estaban diversas lapidas. Weiss busco una hasta encontrarla pero…

- Llegamos tarde… Hades ya los tiene- murmuró al observar la tierra removida cuando debería estar quieta. Para otros quizás era que alguien las había movido, pero para ella era claro: el muerto se había levantado.

Cristain retrocedió unos pasos… ¿Hades había despertado a los caballeros muertos? Eso… ¡Eso confirmaba lo que Hermes había dicho a los espíritus! Sin siquiera esperar a su compañera, se dirigió rápidamente al único lugar que se le ocurrió: la casa de Aries.

Weiss se quedó unos momentos allí y luego suspiró. Iba a seguir a su amiga, pero algo le llamó la atención… Se quedo quieta, en silencio. Trago saliva. Contuvo la respiración unos momentos y volteó, muy lentamente. Entonces lo vio. Ese cabello azulado era inconfundible… Al igual que esos ojos. Se obligó a no dejar escapar un solo sonido de angustia, de dolor. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien como él hubiera cedido?

- Y yo que pensé que no volvería a verte…- susurró Camus. Había vuelto de entre los muertos para tomar la cabeza de aquella a quien antes había jurado lealtad.- Weiss…- la llamó con suavidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía encontrarse con ella? ¡Ya era lo suficiente difícil traicionar a Atenea para tener que verla a ella! Si alguien más los veía… Si alguno de los espectros sabía de ella… Apretó con fuerza su puño debajo de la capa que llevaba.

Weiss se mantuvo en silencio observándolo. Podía ver una parte a través de la capa, la armadura no era dorada. Era negra. No necesitaba entender todo para saber que estaba pasando.

- No quiero verte nunca más- dijo de repente. ¡No quería a alguien que podía traicionar fácilmente!- Traidor… No lo pensé de ti. Jamás lo imagine de ti…

No eran nada. Apenas se conocían. Se habían visto un par de veces, pero… Las palabras lastimaban a ambos. Más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir.

- Weiss… - susurro aceptando las palabras. Sí, era un traidor… Sí, había traicionado a Atenea… A su diosa.- Tú no entiendes… No sabes…

Quería explicar. Dejar saber lo que realmente estaba pasando… No quería que ella pensara así de él. ¡Maldición! Se acercó unos pasos para quedar frente a ella, para poder observarla mejor.

**Templo de Aries.**

Estaba expectante. Algo estaba sucediendo en el santuario pero no sabía qué. El aire estaba pesado… Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Mu observó el cielo unos momentos. No había ninguna estrella… En eso, escucho unos pasos rápidos en el templo. ¿Desde cuando alguien entraba sin que él lo sintiera? Observó alrededor buscando de donde provenían esos pasos… Cada vez más cerca. Cuando se dio cuenta, la figura de una chica apareció cerca de donde estaba. ¿Cristain? La reconocía… _Ahora_ podía sentirla. ¿Por qué no había podido antes?

- Gracias a los dioses aún estas bien…- susurró para si al verlo.- Caballero de Aries… Es decir, Mu.

A diferencia de sus amigas, ella lo admitía sin ningún problema. El caballero le atraía. Aunque claro, admitirlo y decirlo en voz alta eran dos cosas totalmente distintas. Especialmente en la situación actual.

- ¿Señorita Cristain? – preguntó sorprendido de verla ahí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A qué había venido? Tuvo que ponerse serio. Habían ordenes de la diosa Atenea.- No deberías estar aquí. El paso a toda persona ajena al santuario esta prohibido. Márchate de inmediato.

Debía de hacerlo. Debía de obligarla a retirarse. No podía involucrarla en algo que realmente no le incumbía.

- Deja las formalidades a un lado… Tú sabes que esta pasando ¿verdad? – Vio como el lemuriano desvió levemente la mirada.- Lo sabía… Algo grande esta pasando. ¿Por qué no dices nada?

- Porque no me corresponde- afirmó sin mayor detalle. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué Hades estaba por despertar y reclamar la cabeza de Atenea?- Es mejor que te vayas….

No quería involucrarla. Ni siquiera deseaba involucrar a los caballeros de bronce. Ya había sido demasiado. Era el momento de ellos… Les tocaba a ellos proteger al resto.

Cristain lo observó en silencio. Él no iba a decirle absolutamente nada… Ella lo entendía, de hecho lo sabía sin que se lo dijera. ¿Qué lugar había para ella en esa batalla?

**Mansión Kido.**

Estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. Y estaba pasando en el santuario. Le preocupaba la situación de Saori, Atenea… Tenía que ir con ella. Era su deber como guardián… ¡Tenía que protegerla! Pero…

- T-Tengo que ir… Atenea… Saori está en el santuario…- murmuró aforrándose al marco de la ventana. Algo en su interior le decía que debía de ir…

- Es inútil Shun… - comentó la voz de un hombre mayor que el chico mientras entraba en la habitación. Se detuvo a unos metros con los ojos cerrados. Era duro decírselo.- Tú y tus compañeros no pueden regresar al Santuario nunca más. Si se acercan… Recibirán la pena de muerte en nombre de Atenea…

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Estás bromeando! ¡Saori no haría eso!

El hombre no respondió. Sólo lo observó unos momentos antes de retirarse. Shun debía pensar y aceptar que no podía hacer más nada. Ahora no dependía de él. Era injusto, ellos habían dado tanto por la señorita… Pero era lo mejor.

El adolescente se quedó observando por la ventana sin saber que hacer… No podía quedarse allí… No podía no hacer nada… Tomó una decisión: iría al santuario aunque estuviera prohibido. Saltó por la ventana y cuando aterrizó…

- Si vas… Te meterás en una batalla que te traerá mucho dolor- le advirtió una voz femenina que reconocía. Había anhelado escucharla otra vez…

Volteó hacia donde estaba la figura de quien provenía la voz, y efectivamente era ella. Reconocía esa figura. Para él, Atalaya era inconfundible. Aún así, había algo extraño en todo esto. ¿Por qué estaba allí?

- Atalaya…- la llamó con suavidad como confirmando que era ella. Que realmente estaba allí. La última vez que la había visto había sido en la batalla con Poseidón.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó recordando las palabras de ella.

- La batalla que se viene… Traerá mucho dolor. No vayas… La Diosa puede hacerlo sola. No es débil… - le dijo sin apartar la mirada. No quería que fuera.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer mucho si él deseaba ir, pero debía intentarlo. No podía simplemente dejarlo marchar hacia algo que seguramente lo lastimaría y hasta podía matarlo. No iba a decir mucho más porque no tenía más que decir, simplemente eso: no quería que fuera. No tenía poder sobre él, no eran nada. Simplemente conocidos que parecían tener una leve conexión.

- Lo siento- se disculpo con suavidad el caballero dándole la espalda finalmente. Cerró los ojos.- Tengo que ir… Atenea… Saori es importante. Debo ir con ella…

No podía echarse atrás. Estaba decidido a pelear y proteger a su diosa. Después de todo era su deber. Rogaba que ella lo entendiera, que no lo detuviera más. Ya era difícil estar dándole la espalda (¿por qué? ¿Por qué le era difícil eso? Apenas la conocía y aún así… Ella le provocaba eso.)

- Ya veo… Entonces… - se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que finalmente encontró las palabras para decir.- Entonces no sucumbas ante la oscuridad. No olvides quien eres y cual es tu verdadero destino. Esa persona… No es tu verdadera identidad.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Shun se volteó sorprendido para interrogarla, pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que tuviera que protegerse el rostro. Cuando se calmo, ella ya no estaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Negó un poco con la cabeza y decidió que era mejor apurarse.

**Templo de Aries.**

La reunión entre Cristain y Mu había sido interrumpida por los antiguos guardianes de Cáncer y Piscis. Ella se había ocultado ni bien sintió esas energías. No debían verla allí, sólo estorbaría a Mu… Observó desde su escondite la pelea. Esa pelea que no podía intervenir, si lo hacía seguramente heriría el orgullo del caballero… Además, no era una en la que ella debiera involucrarse.

Mu logró derrotar a los dos antiguos dorados sin mayores problemas. Realmente se preguntaba qué los había hecho cambiar de bando… De todos modos, no le sorprendía de Mascara de Muerte.

Cuando Cristain sintió una presencia cerca, volteó a mirar. Era Weiss. Se veía algo desanimada. Ahora lo sabían. Ninguna de las dos podía evitar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El enfrentamiento entre Aries y Acuario.

- Regresemos- Le susurró Weiss. No quería quedarse a mirar. No deseaba eso.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó simplemente para confirmar. No todos los días veía a su amiga tan decaída. Generalmente era la más centrada de todas.

-Sí- afirmó sin dudar-. Nosotras no tenemos lugar aquí. Ni siquiera en esta batalla tenemos un lugar.- _Ni como sombras._

Cuando Cristain volvió a mirar tuvo que contener el aliento. Mu había sido atacado por el caballero que había custodiado Capricornio. Estuvo tentada de acercarse, de ayudarlo, de hacer lo que sea para ayudarlo… Pero Weiss la detuvo.

- Regresemos.- le dijo una vez mas. Era mejor irse a presenciar algo que le dolería a ambas. Ya le dolía que Camus no hubiera podido explicar por qué traicionaba a Atenea.

Dudo unos momentos pero finalmente aceptó. No tardó mucho (quizás sí, quizás no, no sabían con exactitud cuanto había pasado), para que se encendiera el reloj de fuego. Quedaban 12 horas para todos aquellos intrusos que osaban ingresar al santuario. No miraron hacia atrás cuando se retiraron. Era mejor irse en silencio tal y como habían venido. Sólo les quedaba rogar que la batalla terminara para bien.

**Templo de los elementos.**

El lugar era una aldea que parecía algo abandonada. Las cabañas estaban algo tapadas por la maleza por la parte de afuera, incluso habían algunas que estaban casi completamente bajo las raíces de árboles. Aún así, había distintas mujeres de varias edades caminando. No, no caminando, corriendo más bien.

Una joven rubia se apoyó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles mientras miraba a casi todo el resto de la población femenina que corría de un lado a otro (algunas llevaban jarrones con aguas, otras frutas, todas llevaban algo de comida o ropa). Suspiró. Supuestamente debía poner orden pero…

"Las demás saben hacer mejor su trabajo. Desde que se supo que Hades recuperó su espada…" No podía culparlas, ella también tenía miedo. Sería María, la guardiana de la Tierra pero aún así, tenia miedo.

La imagen transparente de un hombre moreno apareció al lado de la chica para mirarla. Él era el espíritu protector de la tierra.

- ¿Qué te esta haciendo dudar?- le preguntó. Sentía que estaba dudando, era fácil darse cuenta para él.- Si te comparas con tus compañeras, no irás a ningún lado.

- Koth… - era el nombre que le habían dado por los dioses al espíritu- Pero es la verdad, yo no soy tan fuerte de carácter, ni tan poderosa como las demás- se defendió fijando su mirada en el suelo. Apenas llevaba poco tiempo siendo guardiana, ni siquiera sabía porqué había llegado a esa posición.

- Eso es lo que tú crees- le reclamo firme pero con suavidad. Por algo la habían elegido. Nada era casualidad en la elección de las guardianas.- No dudes en estos momentos, porque la oscuridad se acerca. El Rey de los Muertos regresa, quiero decir que Hades esta nuevamente haciendo de las suyas.

- Pero… Él tiene su espada ahora… Es mucho más fuerte. Además… - pero fue interrumpida.

- La recuperaremos cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ahora… ¿no sería mejor que dejaras de preocuparte y tranquilizaras a las demás? – Comentó con la mirada hacia el frente.- Ten confianza.

María se quedo unos momentos en silencio. ¿En verdad estaba bien? Sintió la mirada de su guardián sobre ella. Ugh, nervios. ¡Era demasiada presión!

- Recuerda que por más pequeña que seas, siempre puedes convertirte en alguien grande. Hasta el árbol más fuerte nace de una semilla indefensa- le recordó-. Tu aún eres un árbol que comienza a crecer, solo sigue adelante- la animo finalmente antes de desaparecer.

En eso él tenía razón. Se quedó pensando unos momentos y de a poco se separó del árbol que había estado usando como apoyo. Paro a una de las chicas que estaba más cerca, y que también corría con algunos panes en la mano.

- ¿Señorita Maria? – Preguntó-. ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡El señor de la oscuridad va a despertar!

- Pero todavía no lo ha hecho- Aún el alma de Hades no estaba despierta, todavía faltaba.- Y… Nosotras cuidaremos de todas ustedes. Por favor, mantén la calma y haz correr la voz.

Sus palabras eran suaves, y hasta tímida. Probablemente no tenía la confianza ni la capacidad de habla que tenían las demás, hasta creyó que no iban a escucharla. La joven sonrió aliviada ante las palabras de María.

- Gracias, muchísimas gracias- Ahora estaba segura. Las protegerían.

**Varias horas después. Castillo de Hades.**

Estaba enfadada. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que envió a los antiguos caballeros dorados por la cabeza de Atenea. Sabía que tarde o temprano regresarían, después de todo… Si deseaban vivir debían ser fieles a su señor. Pero… Había alguien que no parecía entender su posición.

Ella estaba sentada junto a su arpa. Debía mantener la postura, debía estar tranquila y mostrar a todos que estaba a cargo mientras Hades despertaba. Su cabello negro caía sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Dejó de tocar cuando a quien esperaba entró a la habitación. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quien era. Debía darle un buen castigo. Uno que no olvidara.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Radamanthys? ¿Acaso piensas desobedecer a Hades? –

- N-no… Sólo deseaba asegurarme…Las cosas tomaron una dirección extraña… Atenea se suicidó y también…

¿Sólo por esa insignificante razón la contradecía? No podía aceptarlo. De hecho no iba a aceptar lo que acababa de pasar. Merecía un castigo. Utilizó un poco de su energía para castigar a ese desagradecido.

- ¡WAAAHHH…!

El dolor era insoportable. ¡¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo esa bruja? ¡Y no podía defenderse! Tenía que contenerse un poco para no gritar tanto, ni demostrar que tanto le afectaba. ¡Él era uno de los jueces del infierno! Cuando se detuvo, intentó recuperar el aliento mientras Pandora volvía a hablar.

- Sabes que todo lo que yo diga, son las palabras del Señor Hades. A quienes desobedezcan les espera la muerte eterna. Sólo te he perdonado porque eres uno de los Jueces… Pero, de ahora en adelante… Deberás demostrarme nuevamente tu lealtad.

- Si… Lo juro… Gracias…- tuvo que agradecer aunque no lo sintiera. Maldita bruja. "¡Maldición! ¡No he podido decirle que hay otras molestias aparte! ¿Quiénes rayos eran esas dos mujeres?"

Cuando había estado vigilando a los caballeros, una de las mariposas le había informado de lo sucedido. Si no mal recordaba, según el informe una de las mujeres había dicho algo sobre espíritus y elementos… ¿Acaso…?

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la llegada de la noticia de que quienes habían ido al santuario por la cabeza de Atenea, llegaban con el cuerpo de la diosa. Era extraño… Había algo realmente extraño y sospechoso. Se dirigió hacia otra parte del castillo para comprobar todo. Y efectivamente: tres caballeros dorados vivos se habían metido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se libró de esas molestias. Era mejor regresar al Inframundo, no quería hacer enojar una vez más a Pandora. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal…

**Templo de los elementos.**

El viento estaba cambiando. Finalmente la batalla sagrada comenzaba a tomar el rumbo previsto. Atenea había muerto para poder ir a luchar contra Hades en su propio reino, pero… ¿sería suficiente? Era mejor reunir al resto. Era el momento de enviar a las chicas. La última vez que serían sombras.

Las cuatro sintieron el llamado de sus propios espíritus. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde sabían que debían reunirse, era un templo adornado con imágenes de Gaia y los elementos: agua, fuego, aire y tierra. Sus espíritus los estaban esperando.

- Ha llegado el momento para que todas ustedes pasen la última prueba.- afirmo Akanai. Su voz apenas sonaba, pero se escuchaba firme y clara.- Por favor guerreras, recuperen lo que ha sido robado.

- Pero… ¿Cómo podemos recuperar la espada? – preguntó Weiss. Hades no había ni siquiera despertado aún. Y mientras hablaban, seguro los guardianes de Atenea ya iban camino al Inframundo.

- No podemos ingresar a ese lugar, necesitamos un guía, o un dios que nos acompañe… - comentó Cristain. Y para despertar el octavo sentido… Tenemos que morir.

- No necesariamente- intervino Gigs.- Sólo una de ustedes irá. Iris, mensajera de Hera la acompañara. La esposa del Rey de los dioses la ha enviado para ayudarnos en estos momentos…

- Pensé que no querría, después de todo Zeus… - murmuró María. Todas conocían muy bien la manía del dios de intentar conquistar a chicas. Por eso si el dios llegaba a aparecer por ahí, ninguna de las chicas lo veía a solas. No querían enfadar a Hera.

- Lo sé.- afirmó una voz mientras una mujer aparecía entre los espíritus. Su cabello era principalmente de color lila, fuerte en las raíces pero hacia las raíces tomaba un color algo más claro.- Pero descuiden, la señora Hera sabe que ninguna la traicionará. Así que… ¿Quién de ustedes se atreve a bajar al Reino de Hades?

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Descender y volver a subir con vida era lo principal. Regresar con la espada, era fundamental. Y a cada momento, cada minuto que desperdiciaban allí… Los caballeros de oro, los caballeros que debían custodiar a Atenea seguro que avanzaban cada vez mas. Ellos no perdían tiempo, ellos luchaban para salvar su preciado mundo. No temían a la muerte… Pero ellas sí.

- Yo iré.- Afirmó de pronto Atalaya. Algo dentro de ella la incitaba a aceptar, a ir. Debía ir.- Yo iré a buscar la espada a los infiernos y la traeré de regreso.

Iris la miro, como si la examinara. Había visto una vez unos ojos similares hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero… ¿Dónde? Era mejor no perder más tiempo. Seguramente los santos de Atenea ya estaban inmersos en el Reino de Hades.

- Atalaya… - la llamó con suavidad Akanai.- Sigue bien el viento real. No te distraigas.

Ir al reino de Hades sería peligroso para ella. Sólo quedaba confiar en que regresaría a salvo. Iris la llevaría directamente a los Campos Eliseos. No había mucho tiempo que perder.

**Inframundo y Giudecca.**

Las cosas habían pasado bastante rápido aunque ninguno quisiera creerlo. Habían logrado entrar al Infierno, pero allí se habían encontrado con la advertencia de "Aquel que entre aquí, deberá abandonar la esperanza." Pero eso no los detendría, no habían llegado tan lejos como para abandonarla. Ni siquiera durante el encuentro con Caronte habían abandonado la esperanza. Lo único que hizo a Seiya tambalear su decisión fue enterarse que Shun mismo era Hades. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No mucho después perdió el conocimiento.

La batalla continuó. Y poco a poco el sol de los mortales comenzó a palidecer. El eclipse estaba tomando forma finalmente. Mientras eso sucedía, Fénix aprendía la verdad: el cuerpo de Shun había sido el "envase" del alma de Hades desde el primer encuentro con Pandora. Hades estaba decidido a matar a la humanidad… Aún así, no esperaba que el cuerpo elegido intentara rebelarse. De todos modos no duro mucho. El alma de ese caballero pronto volvió a hundirse en la oscuridad.

Pasó un tiempo desde que envió al Fénix a una de las prisiones… Hasta que sintió una energía conocida. Atenea. ¿Todavía estaba viva? Debió habérselo imaginado. También estaba ese caballero de Virgo. Aunque no esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

- Si mi vida puede salvar a la Tierra… Nada podría hacerme más feliz- Era increíble ver a su enemiga de milenios arrodillada ante él. Jamás lo hubiera pensado.

- Muy bien. Acepto tu vida- Alzó la lanza que se encontraba cerca y la lanzo hacia el caballero.- Usa esta lanza para quitarle la vida a Atenea.

Sería grandioso ver como la diosa era traicionada y asesinada a manos de quien debía protegerla. Aunque no fue sorpresa que decidiera atacarlo a él y no a ella. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que ella decidiera detener la lanza y entregársela a él… Y que luego utilizara su sangre para lastimarlo. ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?

- ¡¿Qué es esto? ¡La sangre de Atenea… esta ardiendo! ¡No puedo soportarlo!

Maldita Atenea. Debía huir. Debía salir de ese maldito cuerpo. Pero… Esto no se quedaría así. ¡Se llevaría a Atenea con él!

**Elysium.**

Cuando llegaron, era extraño ver todo. Puras flores, pasto…. Ahora entendía porque realmente era el lugar elegido por los dioses. Lo que más le agradaba era la paz que se sentía allí. Increíble.

- Por favor, no se distraiga- la llamo Iris-. No podemos darnos el lujo de detenernos. Usted esta viva, y tenemos el tiempo contado.

- Es verdad…- ¡eso no debía olvidarlo!- Vinimos a buscar la espada… Pero… ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

- Tal como le explique durante el camino, Hades sama tiene cierto recelo con su verdadero cuerpo. Por eso ha usado… huéspedes.

Es cierto. Ahora recordaba algo que había visto en sueños: Shun vistiendo el ropaje de Hades. Eso le daba escalofríos y miedo. Por eso justamente había ido antes a hablar con él. En ese momento una luz intensa brilló durante unos segundos. Era como si la luz del sol hubiera atravesado espacio y tiempo para llegar allí… Se sorprendió muchísimo. Se suponía que allí no existía el sol. Sin embargo…

- Parece que los caballeros de oro derribaron el Muro de los Lamentos- comentó Iris. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: esas almas irían finalmente al descanso eterno. Además que comenzaría la verdadera batalla…

**Entre el Infierno y Elysium**

Una nueva batalla. Debían atravesar esa dimensión para llegar al Cielo y encontrar el cuerpo real de Hades. No podían dejar que el sacrificio de sus compañeros dorados fuera en vano. Cada batalla era un nuevo desafío para ellos. Una nueva forma de intentar ganar. Porque cada batalla que ganaban, los llevaba más cerca hasta el lugar que debían llegar. Estaban al límite de todo.

**Elysium**

Las ninfas los miraban desconfiadas. ¿Qué hacia la mensajera de los dioses allí? ¿Y con una humana? Iban a avisar a Thanatos de ello pero… otra visión las alerto peor: la visión de un hombre lleno de polvo y herido. ¡Parecía un demonio! Cuando el Juez fue a investigar, encontró a Pegaso. Un insecto… Debía acabar pronto con él pero…

- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo una voz.- Thanatos, estamos en tierras sagradas que han permanecido limpias desde tiempos ancestrales.- le recordó.- Si ensuciamos este lugar con sangre… ¿cómo nos disculparemos ante nuestro señor?

- Hypnos…- era su hermano gemelo. O casi. Hypnos tenía el cabello dorado a diferencia de él que lo tenía plateado.- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Dejarlo libre sin dañarlo? Elysium se verá aún más sucio.

Ambos tenían pensamientos distintos. Al menos estaban concentrados en Pegaso y no habían notado a Iris ni a Atalaya. Estaban ocultos. Entonces entendieron porque no habían sentido la energía de la Diosa por un buen tiempo: estaba dormida dentro de un jarro que absorbía su sangre.

- ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Pegaso? – pregunto en voz baja Atalaya a Iris. Sentía la responsabilidad de ayudarlo…

- No. No es tu deber. Además, esta es la lucha de él. Observa, este caballero no esta solo.

Mientras hablaban muchas cosas sucedían: Thanatos si bien estaba decidido a matar a la hermana de Seiya, que había aparecido, no iba a lograr su cometido debido a que en la tierra todos la estaban protegiendo. Y después se unieron los demás caballeros para protegerlo a él. En verdad no estaba solo. Eso la animo a seguir camino en dirección al lugar en donde sería la última batalla.

**La tierra. Templo de los elementos.**

Poseidón había despertado una vez más. Gigs lo podía sentir. Había deseado enviarles las armaduras doradas a los santos de Atenea pero… ¿sería suficiente? Ellos necesitaban otro tipo de armadura. Una más poderosa. Se alejó del lago donde podía observar eso. Sólo deseaba que Atalaya se apurara y consiguiera pronto la espada. Esa batalla debía terminar.

**Cabo Sunion.**

En el lugar donde se encontraba Poseidón observando el mar, Sorrento estaba a su lado sin entender el porqué su señor había tomado esa decisión. Habían sido sólo unos instantes, pero claramente deseaba ayudar, no iba a dejar que Hades se apoderara de la tierra. Cuando su señor volvió a dormirse, siguió a Julián unos momentos con la mirada antes de volver a mirar hacia el mar. Esperaba que Atenea ganara, de ese modo se restauraría la paz.

**Templo de Hades.**

Ella llegó primero simplemente para ver a la diosa dentro de la urna casi completamente teñida de sangre. Se acercó unos pasos, pero su guía la detuvo.

- Ya te lo dije, tu deber no es salvar a la Diosa. Tu deber es obtener la espada.

-¡Pero ella puede morir si la dejamos así!- protestó. Sabía que no era su deber, que no era ella la que debía rescatarla pero…

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que no te metas- le advirtió con un tono seco-. Lo último que necesitan ellos es que te metas en sus destinos, concéntrate en la espada Atalaya. **No** **te metas.**

Tragó saliva ante esa última advertencia. Lo sabía. Rayos, realmente lo sabía. Ahora tocaba esperar. Hades todavía no había vuelto a aparecer, ¡y necesitaba que apareciera! ¡Necesitaban esa espada para que pudieran sellarlo! Iris la llevó a una parte donde podían ocultarse y esperar el momento adecuado para seguir avanzando. Esperar y observar eran las dos únicas cosas que podía hacer ahora, aunque le dolía. Deseaba poder ayudar, poder combatir lado a lado con ellos y luchar con ellos.

Escuchó unos ruidos, y lo sintió. Era Pegaso quien se acercaba para seguir luchando por la libertad de su diosa (aunque tenía la impresión que era por algo más), le daba algo de rabia ver tanto dolor y tanta frustración en sus golpes, en esa lucha por liberarla de esa prisión. Luego llego el Fénix, desprotegido. Pero supo que estaría bien, podía sentir que su armadura estaba viva aún. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sucediera lo que esperaban….

Un resplandor ilumino el cielo (¿era realmente un cielo?) y luego supieron por las palabras del último Juez en morir que estaba pasando…

-¡Idiotas! Lo han logrado… ¡Han logrado despertar el cuerpo de Su Majestad! – grito siendo sus ultimas palabras- Ahora… Todo será oscuridad y los hombres, nada más que un recuerdo.

Las puertas del Templo se abrieron dejando ver la figura que tanto habían perseguido, tanto esperaban ver. Era mas majestuoso en su cuerpo real que lo que había sido cuando estaba en un "envase". Su cabello se desparramaba por sobre su espalda y hombros, y sus ojos eran fríos. No había emoción alguna ahí… Los caballeros de la diosa esperaban ansiosos ver cómo era, pero no esperaban que él reclamara la urna donde estaba la diosa. Pobres ilusos, ¿creían que dejaría a su sobrina sufrir? Era mejor matarla ahora mismo y terminar todo.

Atalaya trago saliva al ver la figura. Era… No tenía forma de describirlo. Iris la volvió a llamar haciendo que recordara su misión: la espada. Debían estar atentas durante la batalla ahora que habían visto que él la tenía en sus manos. Debían esperar el momento adecuado para quitárselo.

-¿Cómo? Dudo que podamos vencerlo…- comentó Atalaya.

-Nosotras no. Recuerda que sólo somos buscadoras y mensajeras. Nada más. Obsérvalos, ellos son quienes deben luchar para recuperar la paz. Su destino es este: luchar para liberarse. Al igual que la del Pegaso es enfrentarse una vez más a Hades. Así lo afirman las Moiras.

La batalla final había comenzado. Hades afirmaba que no había nada que hacer, que era inútil. Después de todo su diosa ya estaba muerta, solo quedaba resignarse. Consideraba a los hombres unos seres tristes, porque aquellos que antes los respetaban, los adoraban ahora les daban la espalda y actuaban miserablemente y hasta de forma estupida. Dejaría que siguiera a Atenea, y mataría a la humanidad de forma tal que no volvieran a cometer esos errores… Sólo cuando los caballeros lograron hacerle un daño se dio cuenta de algo: ese hombre, esa desgraciada de hombre estaba allí una vez más.

Ella que había estado oculta sintiendo culpa y enojo hacia si mismo por no poder mover un músculo, lo vio al instante. La mirada fría y sin emoción del Dios se había vuelto una llena de miedo y odio. Era la primera vez que veía un cambio total. Por un instante… pensó como se verían esos ojos si fueran otras las emociones. La lucha continuó, incluso Hades mostró que el tiempo de la Tierra se estaba agotando. Nunca más verían la luz del sol, la luna se encargaría de taparla para siempre. Hades alzó la espada por sobre su cabeza mientras hablaba…

-¡ACEPTALO! ¡TUS ESTÚPIDAS ESPERANZAS TERMINAN AQUÍ! ¡ACEPTA FINALMENTE TU MUERTE! Deberías considerar un honor morir a mis manos… ¡MUERE PEGASO!

Pero su espada nunca llegó a destino. Los caballeros fueron protegidos por unas esferas hechas con el cosmos de la Diosa. ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Se suponía que ella debía de estar muerta para estas alturas! ¡Sabía que era imposible pero aún así ella era la única capaz de hacer semejante cosa! La urna ya no tenía su color carmín, había vuelto a ser blanca. Sintió muchísima más furia que antes cuando la vio salir de la urna, no sólo intacta sino también con su armadura. ¡MALDITA! ¡SE ATREVÍA A DESAFIARLO A ÉL! Ahora lo entendía…

-No me digas… ¿Deliberadamente dejaste que Hypnos te pusiera en esa urna para forzarme a aparecer? – preguntó no sólo sorprendido sino con furia creciendo en su interior.

¿Se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa? ¿A burlarse de él? ¡MALDITA MUJER IMPERTINENTE! ¡SU HERMANO DEBÍA DE HABER ACABADO CON ELLA MUCHO ANTES DE HABER NACIDO! No la entendía, simplemente no entendía porque alguien como ella con su sabiduría elegía proteger a los humanos.

Atalaya observó a los dos dioses uno frente al otro. Uno amaba a los humanos y peleaba por ellos sin importarle lo que sucediera, el otro… Los odiaba tanto que deseaba destruirlos. Dos emociones totalmente distintas, pero muy fuertes. Sintió algo en su interior…

_**¿En verdad es buena idea salvar a la humanidad? ¿En verdad crees eso? Eres una estúpida si te sientes culpable por no ayudar. Deja que gane Hades. Mata a Atenea. Ayuda a matarla y darle la victoria al Rey de los Muertos. Vamos, deprisa.**_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras adentro de ella. Se llevó unas manos a la cabeza para callarla. ¡Ahora no! ¡Algo estaba mal! ¡Eso no era lo que realmente deseaba! De a poco esa voz que solía aparecer desapareció. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Bien hecho Seiya!

-¡Lo has logrado!

-¡lograste herirlo! ¡Es tu oportunidad de terminar con él!

Pero las esperanzas cayeron cuando vieron la realidad.

-¡NOO!

La espada del dios lo había atravesado. No podía seguir luchando más. Su energía fue desapareciendo de a poco hasta que no quedo nada. Atalaya abrió los ojos al sentirlo. Simplemente era una sensación de vacío muy fuerte, como si hubieran quitado algo que siempre hubiera estado ahí. Tristeza, dolor y culpa. Se levanto, iba a obtener la espada ahora mismo. No seguiría esperando para que muriera alguien más, era ahora o nunca. Pero Iris la detuvo de nuevo.

-Espera un poco más. Solo unos momentos y podremos obtener la espada. Atenea debe terminar su batalla, o la muerte de Pegaso habrá sido en vano.

Ambas miraron de nuevo hacia donde estaba la batalla. Hades había recuperado su espada lo que daba a entender que no había sido el momento de obtenerla. De todos modos él la habría recuperado con telequinesia. La espada era una extensión de él, de modo que si la querían debían matarlo. Y eso… era el deber de la diosa y los guardianes restantes.

-Hades… ¿Sabes lo que es amor?- preguntó Atenea con lagrimas en los ojos por la muerte de su caballero- Para los dioses, los humanos pueden ser seres simples, pero aún así tienen amor. Y por ese sentimiento están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea. ¡Moverían montañas si pudieron por amor! ¡Tú eres un dios que no conoce el amor! ¡No eres quien para juzgar a otros!

Para él todo eso era una tontería. Simples palabras tontas. No existía el amor, era inútil. Se reía de las palabras de su sobrina pero… Cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, sintió un poder mucho más fuerte que antes. ¿De donde demonios habían sacado tanta fuerza? ¡Se suponía que estaban en el borde de la muerte, no podía ser que ahora estuvieran aplastándolo!

Una energía muy calida y suave inundo el lugar. La poca duda que había dentro de Atalaya se extinguió al sentirla. Sin duda **eso** era amor. Quizás no había sentido mucho en su vida, pero… Sonrió para sí al sentirla llenarla de tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego volvió a abrirlos. Sabía que era ahora o nunca. Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta donde estaba Hades, con el báculo de Atenea incrustado aún sin terminar de creer lo que sucedía.

-Has perdido… - afirmo ella sin miedo alguno- Perdiste porque no conoces el poder del amor.

Él ya no tenía fuerzas para preguntar quien era ella y cómo se atrevía a hablarle así. Pero pronto comprendió al ver una sombra detrás de ella. Ah… Ahora entendía. Estaba _ella._ Esa diosa desterrada de todo lugar… Quizás…

Sintió un escalofrió cuando él la miro. Era algo profundo como si viera todo sobre ella. Era una mirada muy fuerte y, al mismo tiempo, cargada de dolor, derrota… Se pregunto que hubiera pasado si Hades hubiera conocido el poder que tienen los humanos al poseer un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor. Tomó con suavidad la espada antes de que Hades desapareciera por completo y Elysium comenzara a desmoronarse.

Todos estaban concentrados en Atenea que aún abrazaba el cuerpo frío de Seiya. Era bueno, no se habían percatado de su presencia y podían regresar. Volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Shun y suspiro aliviada de verlo bien. Quizás… En otra oportunidad podrían volver a verse. Pero ahora debía llevar esa espada para que fuera sellada nuevamente. El grupo de Atenea en ese momento se marchó, el lugar pronto desaparecería.

-Volvamos- ordeno Iris- Tu tiempo se termina aquí.

-Si. Regresemos a la luz.

Cuando regresó a su lugar, a su mundo… Supo cuanto realmente que había extrañado al sol. No sólo el sol, el aire, el ruido de todo a través del viento. En especial a sus amigas y cuando volvió a reunirse con ellas, agradeció que estuvieran vivas. Todavía sentía el vacío que había dejado aquel caballero. Y esperaba no sentirlo más.

* * *

No quede conforme con el final. Realmente sufrí mucho con este capitulo, especialmente porque hubo veces que no sabía si estaba retratando bien a los Jueces o a los caballeros. Puedo dar fin a este segmento finalmente porque cumplí mi expectativa: los caballeros y las guardianas tuvieron un pequeño recorrido juntos y eso marca el inicio de lo que realmente viene.

Ahora: Iris es una diosa mensajera igual que Hermes, sólo que de menor categoría. Lo saque de un libro de mitología griega que yo tenía.

Espero que hayan disfrutado, espero review, criticas, tomatazos, pero por favor no latigazos ni bombas. Ya tengo suficiente T_T


End file.
